


【奥尔光】小确幸

by Single_Base_Propellant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Base_Propellant/pseuds/Single_Base_Propellant
Summary: 市场部经理奥尔什方x职场新人公式光现代paro！恶俗的办公室恋情！
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

【职场匿名版】

破事水。入职一周了，基本每个工作日都能在公司附近的健身房碰到我们经理。。。虽然对方私下很平易近人，可我昨天被邀请一起吃晚饭时还是觉得不自在。。。

真的很害怕和上司交往过密啊！我一个刚入职一周的新人心理压力超大！问问各位前辈有没有好方法解决一下，但我不太接受换一家健身房的答案，毕竟已经交了一个季度的钱，而且离公司和回家的地铁实在是！太！近！了！各方面都很好不想因为上司的缘故太委屈自己-_-。

回复1:能和上司保持友好的私人交往其实是很不容易的事情，楼主还不知道自己捡了多大的便宜

楼主 回复 回复1:我怕越早交往越早崩盘 我真的是职场小白，如果那么早给对方留下坏印象我也不用在公司混了。。。

回复2:那楼主和上司错开时间不就好了？上司不可能下班后总泡在健身房吧？

楼主 回复 回复2：谢谢建议！但是boss比我们下班要晚，我也尝试过提早离开，但有两次直接和他打了照面，超尴尬的。

回复3:楼主这不就是啥也不想付出就想啥好处全占了嘛，没有这种好事啊，尤其是职场上比这麻烦的多的是，你还是早点习惯比较好。

............

回复23:你上司对你是不是有想法？我和隔壁办公室的同事在一个健身房办的卡都没你们遇见的勤……更不要说老板这种平常看不见本人的了。

............

【1】

这都什么乱七八糟的。光在等待组长给自己回消息的空隙间偷偷点进论坛看自己昨天发的匿名帖。

独身一人在J市打拼的应届毕业生以为自己本可以安稳度过这一段适应期，却没想到在下班第一天就遇到了棘手的麻烦——健身房里举铁的帅哥长得好像他的部门经理。绝不是因为那哥们又高又帅他才多看了几眼，而是对方长得也太像自己仅有一面之缘的上司了。

如果说是已经入职许久了他大概还不会在意这样的小事，只是初来乍到第一天就和对方在同一个空间相处如此之久也太考验人的心理素质了，况且这里是健身房，又不是图书馆咖啡馆一样可以一直安静地当几个小时俊美雕塑的地方。

根据他偷看对方的频率和墨菲定律来判定的话，名为奥尔什方的部门经理将注意力从杠铃转移到他这里来的概率正在逐渐向1靠拢着。

对方大概是从平板卧推架上爬起来去换更重的杠铃片时注意到了光的视线，痛恨着墨菲定律的光假装只是练累了在放空目光，他视线正对着奥尔什方后方的机器发呆，脸颊上是因大量运动而浮现的酡红。而此刻心里正诚恳地祈祷自己的boss贵人多忘事已经忘记了那个今早到他部门下报道的新人长什么样子。

但对方忘记的似乎是自己要换杠铃片一事，他开始盯着光仔细打量起来。

这也太离谱了吧！就真的一直在盯着我看啊！在接受了对方至少半分钟的目光审视后，光不得不抬起头给予回应。

“你是今天才来公司的新人吧，叫什么名字？”奥尔什方很温和地递出手来向他问好——部门经理确实是个帅哥，笑容干净迷人地像八点档电视剧里的男主。

“您好，我是光，目前在策划部下做策划师，带我的主管是希尔达。”光急忙从坐式推肩器上站起来去握对方的手——哪有上司站着自己坐着的道理。

“不用这么拘谨啊，现在可是下班时间。”奥尔什方握着他的手轻轻摇晃几下，“你的组长工作能力很强的，要跟着她好好加油。”

“是！谢谢您！”

好了。现在低下头向对方道谢并表决心的自己也是从八点档里面走出来的了，但不知道拿的是什么剧本。

“都说了不用那么拘谨啦。”奥尔什方笑着拍了拍光的肩膀，被上司温柔关照的新人在对方接触到自己的那一刻不自觉绷紧了身体，奥尔什方似乎是觉察到了他更加紧张的情绪，收回手掌的同时也与他拉开了些距离：“不过，工作第一天就能找到离公司那么近的性价比超高的健身房我也是很惊奇呢，嗅觉也太过敏锐了吧？看来今年招到了很有潜力的新人呢。”

“啊，不！其实是我在实习的时候考察的，而且我就在本地读大学，对城市也不是一无所知……”光本来是想反驳对方夸赞他“嗅觉敏锐”可这样一解释会不会让奥尔什方产生他在炫耀优越感的错觉？光心里纠结得要写出一篇小作文来了。

“那应该很快就能适应新的工作环境了吧，真好，新入职的员工多少都会因为新环境而苦恼一段时间。虽然是必经之路，但这段日子总归不怎么好过，没有这方面的苦恼还是挺好的……不过，你真的在公司实习过？我可没看见过你啊。你是投了本部的简历被分配到分部来的？”

“不……其实一开始是去楼下的销售部实习的，但干的很一般，有前辈指点说我可能只是不善言辞，方案倒出的很好，就建议我投简历投到市场部来做策划师。”虽然专业与销售更对口，但在前辈的建议和师兄的推荐下还是成功地被市场部录取了——不过师兄的事情要仔细不能透露出去，如果被经理知道自己有经过人推荐的话，说不定也会招致不满。

“啊啊，销售部啊，确实对某些特定才能有着很高的要求呢，不过能被前辈肯定，说明还是很有实力的。”

好像除了道谢没办法再前进了。嘴笨的事实在职场老手几下言语中暴露得彻底，一直低着头红脸几乎就是自掘坟墓，而抬头看对方的话又不可避免对视着不出声的尴尬情景——光的思绪奇怪地飘到别的地方：奥尔什方好高啊，得有一米九几？自己得抬头才能看到上司的脸。

所以上司就应该坐着，而他站着与他对话。

“好像问东问西的打扰到你了啊。”奥尔什方冲他笑笑，眼睛弯起来笑的样子几乎是从电影桥段里走出来的——光现在确实能体会到“长得好看的人使同性心跳加速”的感觉了。

“那你继续吧，我要去那边练了。”奥尔什方手指向离这处很远的器械区，光在心里长舒一口气，那个器械区离这很远。

“好……好的……”被上司轰炸过一番的心灵早已没了锻炼的心情，而他现在不过是在绞尽脑汁地考虑如何不露声色地尽早离开健身房来缓解内心的紧张与疲惫。

那天令他最印象深刻的就是他在力量区练了至少两个小时——练到两眼发黑头晕脑胀并环顾四周许久后确认自己的上司已经离开了健身房时，他才浑身酸痛地从训练器械上翻下来。

【2】

与上司每天都在健身房偶遇不定时常简直成了光的每日常例。无论是怎样调整时间表，他总是不可避免地在健身房遇到他的上司，甚至有的时候他还能和奥尔什方一起练完全场。

“要不要一起吃个晚饭？”第二周周三的六点半，结束了今日运动的奥尔什方特意多等了光十五分钟，当他顶着微湿的头发穿着外套向外走时，他的上司正站在出口楼梯附近的休息椅旁看手机，见他一来便夹紧了腋下的公文包同他打招呼。

这……光大脑当机前的最后反应竟然是论坛里有没有人联想思维给出了超纲问题的答案？

拒绝上司是不可能拒绝的，除非是真的不想干了，所以硬着头皮也要上——而且这个邀请在忽略了“对方每天碰到他时都会送上格外热情的视线”后也显得没有那么令人害怕。

是的。这位上司灼灼地望向他的视线，其实是他对健身房感到抵触的根本原因。

倒也没到性骚扰那种地步，甚至连狂热都说不上，但他被盯着时总会觉得下一秒奥尔什方就会冲上来问他“你的肌肉是怎么练的”或者“你在喝什么牌子的蛋白粉”一类的糟糕问题。为此他在家中洗过澡后常常在镜前凝视着自己的身形——绝对没到那么夸张的地步吧？看上去也不是什么肌肉猛男啊？他记忆中奥尔什方虽然穿上西装是挺显瘦的，但脱下衣服来绝对也是身材塑的很好的男人，对他的身体如此感兴趣完全是没必要。

上司是gay的话，就更不必了啊！因为自己怎么看都像个三百六十度无死角直男，虽然是母胎solo且一心扑在事业上毫无暗恋对象可言，但看这精神的短发和过于正直的穿衣品味，怎么看都不是个可以攻略的对象吧！上司搞办公室恋情也要提前搞搞清楚嘛！

内心已经展开了激烈吐槽的人表面微笑着答应了上司的请求，心里却在一遍遍告诫自己不要吃对方递过来的任何食物或是喝对方递过来的水，他作为社会人的人生才刚刚开始，他可不想还没混出模样来就一脚踏进无法脱身的泥潭。

“……倒不用担心我是坏人啊，我毕竟是你的上司，做了坏事后怎么再在办公室里面对你嘛。”

当两人落座于临街的一家生煎连锁店并下好单后，奥尔什方突然如此宽慰着面前的人。

这么一说好像更可疑了吧，而且如此直白地把别人所担忧的摆到明面上讲，这人是怎么坐上市场部经理的位置的啊！光活了二十几年却还是第一次见这种阵仗，心里不由得一凉：坏了。这次怕不是真遭到人面兽心爱好直男的邪恶上司了。

“怎么会，请您不要这样说……我向来在与人交往方面不太擅长，让您感到不快实在非常抱歉。”这到底是不是在与上司进行正常的交往啊！怎么感觉台词放到第一次出台的男公关身上也相当合适啊！

“怪不得没办法去销售部……你这样子被那边的经理看到是每天都少不了一顿臭骂的。”奥尔什方露出相当坦诚的微笑，这让他在光眼中的形象稍稍没那么邪恶了些，“大概你不太习惯，不过我这个人确实有个怪癖，我对新来到部门的员工会有特殊的情感，一想到你们日后就要成为与我一起创造价值的家人们，我的内心就遏制不住想要关注你们的欲望。可增进感情也不能耽误工作，所以下班后的休息时间简直再棒不过了！”

怎么办？要顺着他的思路吹他吗？！

“话说回来，你适应的如何？在做哪个项目了？我记得希尔达手下刚拿个两个案子，两个都不是很好啃的骨头。”

“我感觉还蛮好的，一般在公司都能够完成一天的任务，偶尔带回家也不会影响到整体进度，我跟进的是‘白采’系列的新产品那个案子，最近在出方案如何把产品包装得更加平易近人一点，这个系列之前是主打医药疗效的护肤品，宣传的面有点狭隘了……”光说到这里突然噎住了，跟奥尔什方说这个不就是在说废话吗，案子是他交给希尔达的，这系列产品之前的弊端和特点对方肯定知道的比他清楚。

“听起来你很有干劲的样子嘛，不过这个系列不是仅有狭隘两字的弊端，你做的时候也要考察一下其他类似产品的情况，多向组里的前辈请教一下。”

说起工作来的奥尔什方就完全没有之前那种奇怪的感觉，而就是一位认认真真与下属交谈着工作心得的三好上司，光一面在心里敲着小鼓一面点头对奥尔什方给予的建议表示感谢。

这场饭吃的并没有想象中那么尴尬，除去在结账时对方坚决不让他AA的行为让他涨红了脸，其他时候的交谈还都是蛮正常的。说着“怎么好意思让后辈出钱”的家伙手快地付了账单，而后从靠椅后背上拿起自己的外套。

白衬衫扎进西裤中显得腿格外长的家伙手臂上搭着外套，另一只手则为光推开了玻璃门，光看到他的手上有一只深蓝色表盘的机械表——

现在奥尔什方的形象便又从变态黑心上司变为了电视剧八点档里的帅气多金男主角。

可能奇怪的不只是上司本人，我也挺奇怪的。他接受了对方为他推门的好意，小声地说了句“谢谢”。

奥尔什方并不开车，他说自己家离公司只有两站地铁，平时上下班方便得很，只有需要应酬的时候才会找司机来开，毕竟晚上六七点的城市还堵车堵的厉害。

“我坐二号线，你呢？”

“我坐反方向再倒五号线，到终点站，那边房子我还算能负担的起。”

“那离公司可够远的，每天早上都要很早起床吧？”

“嗯，是的，不过好在车上能够有座位，但晚上下班就没那么好运气了。”光说着不由得抱紧了胸前的公文包。奥尔什方见状笑了笑：“我也是，下班还好说，上班时还要注意仪容仪表，每一次从地铁下来反倒先要跑到洗手间去整理衣服。”

听上去精致的不像个直男……但考虑到对方身为部门经理确实需要随时注意形象，这样的做法似乎也并无不妥。

“说到仪容问题，有个事情我得悄悄和你说。”奥尔什方稍稍弯下身子，地铁站中客流量还很大，周遭的环境又格外嘈杂，贴近耳朵说悄悄话反倒是既能使人听清又能保护隐私的做法。

“请您赐教了。”

“哎呀，不是工作上的，我在公司里就没见过你几回。我是说你在健身房的时候，”奥尔什方压低脑袋，嘴唇中吹出的气流轻轻地骚动着光的耳朵，“你也要稍微注意一下衣服的问题，虽然是男人，但被别有用心的人用目光吃豆腐总归不是什么好事情。”

光不知道是被对方吹到耳边的气流弄得，还是对方的话实在太具有冲击力，他的脸迅速燃烧起来呈现出一片绯红——什么吃豆腐！他又是怎么知道的！他是指哪里的衣服不行，上身还是下身还是二者都不行，不行又具体指什么问题……

“多的我也不好跟你多说……但健身房里面鱼龙混杂的，你自己多注意点，不要吃亏。”奥尔什方说完就将身子直了起来，恰好他的列车进站了，他便转身冲光挥挥手：“走了，明天见。”

还沉浸在“被吃豆腐”的震惊与羞恼中的男人慌乱地向自己顶头上司告别，他现在疑惑的是如果真有用目光占他便宜的家伙，那奥尔什方到底算不算一个？毕竟他能感受到的从来都只是对方若有若无投过来的视线。

站台中的人熙熙攘攘少了一半，而后在即将进站的反向列车的呼啸声中，光脱力地叹了口气。

这是什么凄苦的职场体验啊。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

【1】

光对奥尔什方的戒心是在入职一个月后逐渐放下的。这位上司真也就如他口中所言那般正直只是在关心着新入职员工的身体与心理健康——在旁敲侧击了同期一起加入市场部的同事们对奥尔什方的评价后，光决定选择性无视对方对自己时不时投来的火热视线。

或许是因为贴了乳贴换了宽松的衣服还不能完全解决激凸这一问题吧。他可不觉得像奥尔什方这样一位善良正直的好上司会用目光骚扰他的下属。

已经能够在生命体征平稳的状态下与奥尔什方相处的时间算来已经有了一周之久，日常的交流已经不成问题，而在接受到对方的视线时，光也能镇定自若地对视回去，除去在公司内碰到对方的时候仍是唯唯诺诺的样子，私下来两人的交往可谓是越发熟悉起来。

甚至于在这周五的时候，光走出浴室时被对方一把揽过肩膀来也没觉得有什么不对劲——他就真以为奥尔什方是为了不让后面的人撞上自己才把他揽到过道上的。

比较奇怪的是上司为什么要瞪那人一眼。

“……你是一点都没感受到吗？”待那人消失在两人的视野中时，奥尔什方才皱着眉头松开揽住光的手掌。光抬头看他，脸上表情迷惑的好像奥尔什方是一道令人绝望的数学题。

“那家伙很不老实的，我十次看到他八次都能发现他眼睛在乱瞟，而且这家伙今天看到你去冲凉后就立马跟进去了，你出来后又紧跟着出来……你是真没感觉到？”现在感到惊奇的是奥尔什方了，他无论如何都无法想象光会是如此迟钝的家伙，那位惯犯几乎就差把眼睛粘到光的身上然后双手举牌子“我在偷窥你”来暗示光自己在偷窥了吧？

虽然目前还与自己没什么必然联系，不过看着自己的员工无意识地被骚扰多次，奥尔什方决定还是不要坐视不理较好，当光刚走到自己身边而那个家伙从更衣室出来时，奥尔什方毅然决然地选择冲动一回来警告那位流氓。

与平常的员工有如此亲密的肢体接触的话，大概率会使自己的形象大打折扣，而考虑到光本人确实相当迟钝——这次冲动权衡一下绝对是利大于弊的。

果不其然，对方回头看他的时候眼神躲躲闪闪，而后头也不回的匆匆顺着楼梯跑下去了。

“好像还真是这样……”他仔细回想一下从锻炼到去冲凉的整个过程中，这个男人似乎确实都在自己附近不远的地方，只是他真的没在意对方投过来的眼神，念及此处光不由得打个冷战，“boss你好敏锐啊，明明是在外面等我，却好像连里面的事情都知道的清清楚楚一样。”

正因为是故意避开与对方一起在无隔间的淋浴室冲凉，所以才能关注到这些事情——或是说，一旦什么行为被冠以“刻意”的帽子，随之而来的观察必将会敏锐起来。在健身区看着对方裸露的肌肉和汗水淋漓的模样与在淋浴区直面对方的裸体显然不是能归为同一性质的事情，不论是出于上司和下属的约束还是他和对方尚不明朗的关系，和对方在肉体上坦诚相待肯定不是一个好的选择，奥尔什方对此深信不疑。

“……你大概没被男人骚扰过吧，不敏锐也是正常的。”话一脱口奥尔什方立刻后悔，这话说的好像自己被男人骚扰过而且对于男人的骚扰很敏锐一样，他可不想那么早就在还不算十分熟识的下属面前暴露自己的个人喜好——毕竟这公司里目前还没人知道他的真正性向是什么。

“原来你也被骚扰过啊，好惨。”光抬头冲他露出个无奈的笑容，他抬起手来拍了拍奥尔什方的背部，被拍的家伙明显能感受到对方的动作有那么一瞬间的僵硬，好像是犹豫着要不要用如此亲昵的方式来向他表示亲近——但他最后还是拍了，这让奥尔什方心中感到一丝宽慰，对方之前总是低着头红着脸用过分尊敬的敬语与他交往的交往方式总让他觉得自己相当罪恶。

不过当下最重要的问题是回应“自己被骚扰”一事，看起来光并没有怀疑他会对男人的视线如此敏感。

“是的…呃，那家伙在我警告过他后就再没来过这里。”

入秋的夜间是有些凉意的，所以匆匆冲了凉却没吹干头发的家伙打了个喷嚏，奥尔什方脚步一停看向他：“怎么着凉了？是又没吹干头发就出来了？”

对方之前也干过这种事情，但那时他俩还不算很熟，从健身房出来的新人顶着湿漉漉的只干了一半的脑袋往外面走，彼时还没出夏天的尾巴，太阳落得不算晚天气也不算凉，他在对方同自己打过招呼后善意提醒“下次吹干些再出来吧，不要感冒了”。

所以说这个“又”字用得精妙绝伦。

被第二次关照了的家伙意识到记住那个场景的原来不止自己一个人，对方的真心实在是持久又长远。

“那我下次还是和你一起去洗吧，实在不好意思你总在外面等我……”

事情完全向着奥尔什方最不想要的方向发展了！赤身裸体面对自己相当欣赏的健美肉体而心如止水和裹得严严实实的在外面边等对方边玩手机究竟哪个更容易一些简直无需作答。

奥尔什方遏制不住地叹一口气，这问题的真实答案他是不能告诉光的，而选择哪种借口会使这个谎言显得更自然一些则成了他眼前最大的难题。

“没关系的，比起和下属在浴室里坦诚相见，我还是宁愿在外面多等你几分钟——我这人联想力比较丰富，万一在公司碰到你的话……”他故意止住了话头，毕竟光现在已经低下头去了。

“那……”光其实是想开口请奥尔什方不要再等自己了，毕竟两人如果不一起吃晚饭的话（奥尔什方考虑到光作为新人攒钱还是很辛苦的，自第一次邀请后再也没提过一起吃饭的事情），能一起走的这段路不过寥寥十几分钟。

“你不要有什么压力啊，这只是我作为你的朋友想要与你增进关系的方式，如果你感到困扰的话请直接告诉我，我会改正的。”

“当然不是这个意思……不过boss你在我面前确实过于平易近人了啊。”这话说出来还是需要很大的勇气的，如果被对方误解为自己在厌恶他就糟糕了——不过奥尔什方这样善解人意的人大概不会理解歪吧？

“果然还是没办法习惯吗？我以为这一个月来你真的能够接受我了呢。”

“……不可能因为一摘工牌一脱外套就会忘记您是我的上司这一不容辩驳的事实吧！”光无奈苦笑着抗议到，虽然是放下戒心，可两人之间上下级差距的鸿沟还是不能够轻易逾越的。

两人进站进行安检，奥尔什方将传送带上的属于光的包递给他，而后与光一起过了刷卡的匣机：“这倒是我没考虑过的地方，你为人谦逊又很有礼貌，想让你和我依靠下班的这么点接触就打成一片确实也不太现实。”

“虽然没把握好与你交往的度，但目前应该还不算讨厌我吧？”奥尔什方微微歪头看向光，眼角弯起来，眉眼间都是温柔的味道。被美男微笑暴击999的家伙脸微红了起来，不过总归是没丢人地低下头去连与对方对视都不敢：“怎么会讨厌您！我从内心相当尊敬与佩服您，和您相处起来总令我感到精神放松和心情愉快……”

奥尔什方看他脸涨的有点红，又看他因为激动而提着包抱着公文夹的身体都在微微发抖，他轻笑一声，稍稍拉开两人的距离：“你确定你真的感受到精神放松了？”

“整体上！”光立马反驳，就在此刻列车呼啸着进站了。

今天先来的是光的那辆，新人似乎还想和上司就“相处是否愉快”展开一段争论，但周围的人群已经开始骚动着向前方车门处挪动了。

“小心点，不要逆着人流，”奥尔什方扶着光的肩膀，方便他不被人流撞歪，“车门要开了，你快点去赶车，有什么想说的下次再说。回家路上小心点。”奥尔什方一点机会也不给他，直接按着他的肩头将他掉了个方向示意他上车。

光还能说什么好，况且列车的门已经打开了，想说的话也都被拥挤的人流推搡着坠进嘈杂的缝隙中，他被挤着向前走，却拼命回过头来伸出一只手向奥尔什方作出道别的手势：“你路上也小心！晚安！”

大概是在说这个？奥尔什方听的不真切，手却举起来挥了挥，得到回应的光这才放心地回过头去跨过列车与站台那一道缝隙上车。

列车关门时玻璃门上挤着各色各样乘客的剪影，侧身的，正面的，或者是一整个背部都靠在门处——他们把光遮的严严实实，妄图从一点点缝隙中找到对方的身影也实在是离谱。

奥尔什方举着那只已经不再挥动的手呆楞着，直到对方的列车呼啸着驶出车站，他的思绪才被那走远的列车声拉回来。

【2】

按道理来说他是不会在周末的任何一个时刻有偶遇奥尔什方的机会的，但这件事偏偏就在周日下午的四点半发生了。

夏末秋初的雨来得不讲道理，短短五分钟就把整条街涤了个透彻，半分钟前还穿着雨披站在共享单车旁扫码的家伙从鞋底到脚踝甚至小腿都被砸在沥青路上的雨滴和砂石弄脏，叹息间抬起头来眯着眼睛向前一望，他才发现现在的路况根本不适合骑车到地铁站——这就意味着他要乘坐公共交通绕一圈远路才能到达要去的地铁站。

要不就等雨小一点再说。光憾憾地关闭了出行app将身子撤到临街的一家咖啡馆店外的遮阳伞下，聚成小顾流下的雨水顺着伞沿滑下来，有那么几滴打到他的雨披上，他这才发现自己的衣服在风雨交加的恶劣环境下早已淋了个半透。

奥尔什方就在光低头盯着被打湿的衣服时从咖啡店的门后转出来，他先是用余光看到了阳伞下面容相当熟悉的男人，而后才回过头向跟在自己身后的女性摇了摇头：“雨太大了，你先回去坐着，我帮你去拦辆出租车。”

堵车似乎就是和大雨同步发生的事情，本来就是交通压力大的城区，被恶劣的天气一搞，街上的出租和在叫车软件里的都仿佛被冻住了一般挪不动地方——把对方晾在咖啡馆中确实是失礼的行为，可在等车的时候去和光搭个话对于奥尔什方来说显然更有吸引力。

他的下属在他完全站进阳伞里的一刻才反应过来站到自己身旁的男人是谁，而奥尔什方早就在对方抬头的那一刻摆好了笑容：“好巧，一起在这里被雨困住了。”

你仔细品品这桥段是有点三流恋爱小说的感觉的，但好在雨下的很大很现实，光的脑袋目前还算清醒。

“我打算等雨小一点去搭地铁，您要搭车回去吗？”

“不，只是帮一起来的朋友叫辆车，这里也有直达我家的地铁线。”奥尔什方稍稍打量一下光的衣服，“果然，雨太大的话雨衣和雨伞都不管用了。”

“是啊，”光垂下头去叹一口气，“我本来打算穿着雨披骑车去稍远一点的那个地铁站，然后直接坐直达到家，现在看来要等一会儿了。”

“……你可以跟我坐同一班，到我家那站换线坐到公司再换线。”

“听上去好麻烦啊。”光抬起头来冲他露出个和气的微笑，水滴顺着额边的鬓发流下来。

“骑车总归不太现实，如果你不想打车的话，这个建议倒还算可行。”奥尔什方瞄一眼手机屏幕，“稍等一下，我去叫个人。”

应当是他帮朋友打的车到了，光看着临街慢吞吞贴过来一辆出租车，又听见咖啡店开门的响声——两个人都没带伞，奥尔什方借着身高比对方高些，用胳膊做遮挡护着对方上了出租车，素来收拾得干净整洁的职场精英现在也被淋成了一只落汤鸡。

光为对方让出一块位置：“boss人真好啊。”

“你是在揶揄我吗？”奥尔什方从口袋掏出一包纸巾，他从一包中挑出两张还没洇湿擦了擦脸上的雨水。

雨水打湿的睫毛会粘在一起，会显得人和平日不一样的美感出来。

“真心夸奖。”光笑着从自己背包中也掏出纸巾帮对方擦去后领上的水，发梢上的水珠顺着空隙流进衣内，奥尔什方不自觉缩了下脖子。

“谢谢。要不还是等雨小些和我一起去地铁站？这种天气骑车可是要发烧的，况且明天就要上班了。这种雨来得急去得也急，稍稍等一下就会小下来。”

“你不用也打辆车吗，你没有带伞诶。”

“打伞好像也没什么用处啊，你披着雨披也不和我一样都被浇了个透彻。”奥尔什方轻声笑起来。

于是在雨小下来的时候，光把自己的背包递给了奥尔什方，那就是一个很普通的双肩包，普通到随便去大学校园逛一圈就能找出来几百个类似款——穿着长款风衣系着领带的男人头上顶着书包躲雨的样子确实很滑稽，但他身边穿着透明雨衣淋成了雨人的家伙很好地平衡了这一滑稽的场景，如果路人有心观察的话，倒也会觉得这画面挺和谐的。

“抱歉啊，这里面好像都是水了。”奥尔什方在地铁的排水管道处拧着对方的包带，光则是把湿的不成样子的雨衣脱下来甩干抱在了胸前：“没事，反正也是个空包。”他从奥尔什方手中接过背包，把它和雨衣一起抱在胸前。

下雨时的地铁站更令人窒息，潮湿的紧贴在身上的衣物和拥挤的人群，再加上仍持续工作的冷气，怎么想都让人心情烦躁。

奥尔什方抓着靠门的把手，光则是没能在吊环下找到容身之处，他站着全凭尽力压低自己的重心，同时他还提防着怀里那堆湿漉漉的东西碰到他的上司，奥尔什方站在他对面，他说他可以抓着他的胳膊来站稳。

这就非常像三俗恋爱小说里面的桥段了，不知道奥尔什方清醒不清醒，光反正是有点头晕脑胀的，要是有什么列车的急加速急减速就好了，这样可以顺理成章地靠着对方倚一会儿。

他尽力把自己的身体向高处缩，谨防自己湿漉漉的身体撞到周围的人。

奥尔什方自然是不敢伸手去搂他的，就算对方支撑地很辛苦他也不敢动这个手，毕竟两人之间的空间也就奥尔什方怀里这么一点了。

“……你可以扶着我。”奥尔什方再次真诚地提出建议。

光小声嗯了一下，但手上并没有什么动作。

车厢里还是太挤了，奥尔什方低下头来的话视界中就基本只剩下光一个人了。看起来还稚气未脱的男人今天穿的是运动外套，未拉起拉链的外套下是被打湿了的圆领体恤，白色的面料浸湿后隐隐可以透出衣料下的肉色。

他觉得有点不好。

奥尔什方扬起头来把视线投到天花板上。两站路在今天显得格外漫长啊。

光从车厢下来后的第一件事就是去问奥尔什方向哪里走换乘，本来一句向下已经要冲出喉咙了，但……

“来我家吧，我开车送你回去。”

这个要求他本人提出来的话还是挺奇怪的，但走城际立交送对方的话，说不定能节省时间又舒服一点。

“不用不用，现在外面也在堵车吧，而且你回去再回来也很麻烦……”

“现在可是快六点了，你到家可能要八点，而且一路上站着一定会很累的，我也没什么事情，送你过去好了，再说了，如果外面还在下雨，我还要借你的书包一用呢。”

最后这句话显然不是真心，毕竟他一开始让奥尔什方用这个遮雨的时候对方是拒绝的。这样说也不过是想给自己个台阶下。

这是他第一次看见对方的车，一辆黑色suv，无论从气质和空间上都相当契合奥尔什方本人的需求，对方不知道出于什么心理竟然还为自己打开了副驾驶座的车门。

和上司在车内的有限空间独处还是挺考验人意志的事情，当他念及到对方今天开车并不是送女伴回去而是送自己这位下属回家的时候，他假装平静的心情终于慌乱了起来——他觉得自己的生命体征开始出现波动。

“你晚上回家怎么吃饭？”下雨天打开暖风确实还挺舒服的，但两侧的车窗开始明显起雾，当光探身去把后视镜附近的玻璃擦净时，奥尔什方突然问了这样的问题。

“随便做点吧……呃，你要来吃吗？虽然做的很一般但你回家后就不用……”这句话说到这就没法说下去了，因为奥尔什方并不一定是独居的，家里有人做好了饭在等他也说不定。

“没事，我家冰箱有做好的。回去热一热就行。”城际立交的车流量不算很大，而雨势也变成了绵长细密的状态，暖风吹得缩在车座一角的家伙昏昏沉沉的，于是他问起问题来就少了那么几分过脑子的意思。

“boss你一个人住吗？”

“是啊。不过我做饭应该比你做的好吃。”

这算什么回答啊。光不自觉勾了勾嘴角：“你怎么知道？”

“你有空来尝尝就知道了，我可是一个人生活挺久了，生活技能点都点满了。”

“这么厉害啊……”光稍稍抻了一下身体，“什么时候才能成为boss这样的人啊，各方各面都令人羡慕。”

“你真这样想？”奥尔什方侧过头来冲他挑挑眉毛，“说不定还有你没看到的呢？”

如果再说有什么没看到的话，那就是对方在刻意隐藏的事情了吧。光转过头去看他的时候，奥尔什方已经直视着前方的路面继续开车了。

光没办法回答，更不知道能回答什么。对方的意思还是想等他自己去发掘吗？

“别睡着了啊，车里暖和外面可还是下冷雨，温差一大容易感冒。”

“明天要是不上班就好了，我还想睡懒觉。”或许是对方说话的语气过于温柔了，光不由得吐槽了一句。

“啊，我也想睡懒觉。可是不按时到岗要扣工资的啊。”

上司的有些话听起来会特别顺耳，所以一瞬间他倒是会莫名其妙地期待起周一来。

“你会开车吗？”奥尔什方换了个话题。

“嗯，大学的时候考了驾照。不过只有假期回家或者和朋友租车的时候能开会儿。boss你不太开车呢，一般都是坐地铁回去吗？”

“是，毕竟公寓离得近，也不用担心早上找停车位这种问题。应酬的时候一般开车，但回家的时候就要找代驾，我并不太喜欢代驾……你们小区让进吗？”

“让进的，要不要上楼坐坐……？”他的邀请完全是出于礼貌，因为自己到底是什么个单身直男的混乱情况他自己心中相当有数。

“不用了，你回去喝些热水早休息，今天淋了不少雨，明天上班可不要迟到啊。”

“辛苦您了！明天见！”

奥尔什方冲他摆摆手，摇了车窗掉头离开了，黑色的suv与在细雨中与夜色融为一体。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

【1】

职场的新人的经历中不一定会有与上司在健身房偶遇的经历，也不一定会有和上司在下雨天一起躲雨的经历，更少有上司送自己回家的经历——但一定会有被上司批评的经历。饶是经历过以上种种“少有”的新人光在这方面也没能逃出命中注定，他在上午九点四十五时被组长传唤到市场部经理的办公室。

“虽然损失不算严重，也有足够挽回的时间，但你和那家伙肯定一人一顿狠的，奥尔什方很不能接受冷漠与割裂的团队协作，没有团队精神的人在他看来是相当差劲的员工——你也不要被打击得太难过了，我知道你工作能力还是很强的……”

事情的起因是这周一希尔达让他去跟一下她手上的另一个案子。说是组内互助，其实是紧急救火，另个组内的主策划师本来是个老人，但无奈赶上家中出了急事，工作搁置了几天被希尔达转手派给光先顶着。

和不熟悉的同事搭档自然是有点尴尬拘谨的，况且他目前还醉心于研究自己手上的“白采”有什么其他的局限，怎样才能避免新策划案踩到市场雷区，自然对这种送到手中的别人家的案子不太上心。他根据之前的策划师的大体思路，在结合之前这个系列的路线和本次的要求，在两天内出了个相对保守的方案交给了团队里的其他人，然后便一头扎进了自己的案子里面，再也没去理会这件事。

可没想到昨天才被希尔达夸了刻苦认真，今天就要被送去奥尔什方办公室挨训了。

两人最近见的不多，他因为救火的事情一直加班，而奥尔什方自然是没什么立场等着他的，每天拖着疲惫的身躯回到家中的光觉得上个月的好日子简直恍如隔世。

“主要还是你和整个团队的思路差异太大了，奥尔什方一眼就看出来你们后期没做沟通……而且这样的案子交上去基本是没法用的，你做‘白采’的时候一定也注意这个问题，不要一个错误栽进去两次了。”

“是，谢谢您。”

希尔达替他敲门，光不由得攥紧拳头：门的后面坐着奥尔什方，而他的临时搭档富斯克内应当是已经在屋内了。

“请进。”奥尔什方办公时的声音不像私下那么温和。

希尔达冲光瘪瘪嘴巴：“祝你好运。”

光在推开办公室的玻璃门前先做了一次深呼吸，而后才将手放到门把上。

他带上门时门锁扣死的声音仿佛一瞬间就冻结了办公室中的空气，皮鞋踏在大理石地砖上的声音相当清脆，如何把这一小段走的平稳又冷静似乎还成了一个难题。

“这个案子的提交时间要比‘白采’靠前，对于这件事，我不知道希尔达有没有同你提过。”奥尔什方上来先批评的倒是他。

光点头：“知道。”

“所以，你出了一个方案后就全权放手去做‘白采’了？你顶的位置是主策划人员，而不是做善后工作的，这一点希尔达难道没给你讲清楚？”

“抱歉，她跟我说过了，是我自己偷懒了。”这还能怎么说嘛，道歉要诚恳，挨打要立正，毕竟对方是自己的上司，自己是怎么也不可能去顶撞他的。

而且，这件事确实也是他自己大意了。

“不是偷懒吧？我觉得你对工作的态度倒很端正，四天里有三天能看到你为案子加班，可是你担的是主位，也就是说在对方回来之前你是负全责的。”

“是我对工作的认识不到位，对不起。”光向奥尔什方鞠躬，同组的同事一脸菜色地望着他。

“你不要着急道歉，你先说说你犯哪些错误。一味的道歉不是解决问题的办法，也没有办法让你真正认识到你所缺乏的东西。”

这也太严厉了吧，奥尔什方一直盯着他的脸在看，光不得不稍稍抬起头来与对方对视——谈话时一直低着头不去看上司是职场大忌，虽然现在于他来说抬头也是痛苦的折磨就是了。

他是没见过奥尔什方生气的，若有的话也就是替自己去警告健身房的不规矩的人那一次。所以现在皱着眉头严肃地看着他，满脸冷峻的男人简直不像自己认识的那个奥尔什方。看起来也太凶了吧，光心里叫苦不迭，如果对方能稍稍露出点温柔的表情就好了。

但为了防止对方的怒气进一步加深，他还是立刻开始检讨自己的错误：“第一，我对待工作的态度不够端正，没能正确认识到每一份任务的重要性；第二，团队合作精神太差，没能及时地与团队其他成员进行沟通，导致案子的大方向呈现两极分化，后期协调直接崩盘；第三，缺乏责任心，对于交到我手上的新任务采用了赶工的方式，完成后也没再跟进……”

“停。可以了。”

奥尔什方知道对方是个实诚人，但没想到他能实诚到自我检讨搞成批斗大会。虽然于公是一定要听到对方说出“团队意识匮乏”这种话，但于私他可并不想责备光什么——用两天时间就了解了基本思路和相关资料并提出了可行性很高的初版方案，其实是相当高效地完成了希尔达交给他的任务。

只是“团队”的概念在整个策划过程中确实是相当重要的，如果不能在一开始就让他意识到问题的重要性，在日后的工作中一定会因为这个缺陷而吃亏。

“你的干劲和工作能力都很强，但作为新人来讲，经验还是太少了，需要多练练……目前这个问题两种解决方法，你继续做，但是这周末前要和队伍一起把案子终版发给我；第二种就是你退出去，我再找别人接手……”

“我可以继续做，周末前一定和团队沟通好，然后把方案交给您。”

毫不犹豫地脱口而出第一个答案，与此同时相当坚定直视着上司的新人看起来真是相当可爱啊，如此认真的工作态度，不服输的坚韧精神和面对困难时毫不犹豫地向前的姿态——再念及对方私下其实是温和又容易害羞的性子，奥尔什方不自觉觉得面前的人更加令自己心动了。

虽然自己好像是更喜欢对方了一些，可今天如此严厉地批评他一定还是对两人的关系有影响吧……短暂的喜悦被怅然的心情取代，奥尔什方不露声色地点点头：“那你去忙吧，不要让我失望啊。”

光向他鞠一躬，又向同事点头示意后离开了办公室。

奥尔什方等他离开后才转向富斯克内：“你也听到他的回答了，他只是新人还不太熟悉，但既然现在已经明白要怎么开展接下来的工作了，我觉得你们一定会合作的很好。”

“……我会努力和他一起把案子做好的。”

“早上该说的我也都说过了，你和他比起来也算是前辈，我们部门里需要的是什么你应当比他清楚更多，希望周末拿到方案时不会让我失望。”

“明白。那我也去工作了。”

方才还凝滞着的空气在两人陆续离开办公室后重新流动起来，奥尔什方长舒一口气脱力地倚到了椅背上。

因为光的加班而很久没在健身房遇到他，如今又相当严厉地让他做自我批评，两个人之间刷满的好感度估计就要今天就清零了。奥尔什方揉了揉太阳穴：工作和私事不能混为一谈，上班时间还是不要想这些乱七八糟的，真要想的话还是下班后再说。

【2】

周六晚上十一点的时候，奥尔什方的邮箱中收到了一封工作邮件，果不其然，是希尔达发来的。

「十一点？你什么时候这么热爱工作了？」他下载文件的时候随手给希尔达发了微信。

「富斯克内说光要求尽快把提案发给你。」

「？这孩子不会还想着要赶进度吧……明明之前批评过他了。」

「我看过觉得还可以，应该不是为了赶进度。不过他为这个案子把‘白采’停了，那么急估计是现在在补‘白采’。」

「我明天再看好了。他这家伙还真是努力。」

「是啊，本来他不接这个也不会怎么样。」

拼这么凶，身体会吃不消吧？他退出和希尔达的聊天界面，在通讯录找到了很久之前私下加的对方的微信，而两人的聊天界面却是干干净净，他一直没找到合适的理由给对方发微信。

「休息了吗？」

奥尔什方思索再三还是把打好的内容发了出去。

对方消息回得很快。

「还没，是案子出问题了吗？」

「不是，刚发到我手上……最近也没在健身房看到你，希尔达说你挺拼的，你还是要注意身体吧，这一周都在加班。」

脑袋上顶着毛巾刚冲完澡的家伙叼着泡面叉子看着微信聊天界面，一时竟不知道该说什么好。

「你还在工作吗？」奥尔什方见他几分钟还未回消息，又追问一条。

「没，在吃饭。刚刚在工作。」光尝了一口泡面，面好像泡太久泡的粉了。他把叉子插在泡面桶边上，两只手打字来给对方回消息。

「抱歉啊，工作上的失误让您费心了。」

奥尔什方无语凝噎。

「我们私下还是不谈工作了吧，我只是担心你的身体会吃不消，你不要对自己太严苛了。」

这……还有上司对下属努力工作颇有微词的？虽然知道奥尔什方是个相当善良又体恤下属的人，但精准狙击到这种地步光也委实没有想到，毕竟他手底下好几个小组，每个组两位组长，组长手下又零零散散六七个人……

都照顾一个遍还不得累死。

光放下手机继续吃泡面，但扒拉没几口又拿起了手机敲字：

「boss，那你能不能帮我延后白采的ddl嘛/可怜/可怜 孩子已经连续一周没睡过一个饱觉了/可怜」

「不行。」奥尔什方拒绝的相当干脆。但第二条消息也紧跟而来：「如果超出了能力范围，为什么当时不拒绝呢，你在我眼里还是个新人，无论做什么我都会尽量宽容的。」

「您真的宽容我了？那天被您训斥了后，我可是到卫生间哭了两个小时。」

「？」

「你最好是在和我开玩笑，不然我现在就要开车上你家赔礼道歉去了。」

敲手机回消息显然比去吃那一盒粉掉的泡面更有吸引力，哪怕光的肚子还瘪瘪的。

「说笑啦，不过被你那么严厉地训斥心里真的很慌……但选择继续做下去并不是出于害怕，而是我觉得我完全有能力搞定这两个案子。」

「这可不是说大话，我这么拼命工作，正是要证明自己没有大放阙词。」

看来不得不明天赶紧把这个提案看掉了。奥尔什方看着对方发来的消息，一时间不知该如何回复。去夸他勤奋努力什么的还是当面夸吧，隔着屏幕的话，不知道对方是否能感受到自己的情真意切——

不过，他说不定和自己根本不是一个圈子里的人啊。

「boss？没事的话我去休息了，明天还要赶进度，撑不住了。」

奥尔什方连忙回复：「好，请多加休息。照顾好身体。」

【3】

每天早上如例行公事般在办公室此起彼伏的小声问好声今天有些不太一样。

当视线停驻在光的工位上时，之前或是拼命低下头去冲咖啡或是在盯着屏幕的空隙间偷偷抬头看他的男人终于肯大大方方抬起头来和他打招呼。

虽然是干劲十足的样子，但黑眼圈也未免太重了吧。奥尔什方不由用小臂夹紧了公文包，向光那边迈出一步，而从未得到过上司“早间特殊关照”的家伙愣了有那么几秒。

“两个好消息，要听吗？”奥尔什方稍稍将光往角落处挤了挤，这样过道上来往的冲咖啡的泡茶的扔空早餐袋子的和抱着资料的家伙们便都听不见两人的悄悄话了。

“要！”

“这次提案我粗略看了一下，做的不错，而且原来案子的主策划回来了，你接下来专心白采就好了，希尔达说想让你试试挑这个案子的大梁……做的好的话机会很多的；还有，周四总部要派个人过来盯一个之前的一个大方案，那个案子已经实行好久了，这相当于是完结的后续保障……那人昨天给我打了电话问你要不要跟他跑这么一周多学习一下。他可是专门向我问起你的，要拒绝的话可要斟酌好了再回答。”

啊。奥尔什方这样一说的话，他好像心里知道那人是谁了。光本来还沉浸在被上司夸赞和终于能轻松了一点的喜悦中，紧接着就被第二个消息打回了冬天。要说真还有人非要关照一下他，那一定是那位前辈了……

“从你的表情真不难看出你心中是什么答案呢。”奥尔什方叹了口气，打断了光无尽的自我沉思，“如果今天有时间的话，下班后就一起走吧，我还有些别的事情想和你说。”

于是和上司一起下班这件事暂时取代了“要赶方案”和“要被可怕的前辈支配”等诸多问题在心中所占的地位，而这种急躁与不安在临近五点半的时候显得尤为显著。

按时下班是不可能的，在办公室大部分人的下班点和奥尔什方一起离开公司的话，怎么想都免不了在背后被人猜忌几番；但要和奥尔什方错峰下班的话，两个人又要在哪里碰面呢……他本来想给对方发个微信，又怕奥尔什方觉得自己小题大做，到最后反倒是奥尔什方到他的桌边来叫他：“你忙完了吗，现在走？”

奥尔什方不愧是经验丰富的职场老手，丝毫没介意办公室剩下的人若有若无投射过来的目光，自顾自就走到他的工位上来。

光忙不迭地点头说好，从桌子上拎起公文包跟在奥尔什方身后，一路上格外尴尬地看着上司同各种自己不认识的同事打着招呼。而在两个人本该应独处的电梯关闭的前一秒，这种尴尬的气氛更是达到了巅峰——因为奥尔什方替一位光见都没见过的女性拦下了即将关闭的电梯门。

“哎呀，谢谢你啊，奥尔什方！错过这一趟估计还要等好几分钟才能下去，我可是要累死了。”来人气喘吁吁摁了地下车库的层数，手中还抱着一个文件袋。

“来这里取方案吗？很久都没见过你了呢，昂斯内黛尔。”

“是啊，最近我们组里可是忙惨啦，所以连上来找洛阿娜聊个天的时间都没有了……今年新人招了不少，带起来特别麻烦，又赶上忙期，我整个人都不好了，就等着赶紧放假休息一下呢。你们部今年的新人怎么样？”

奥尔什方听到这脸上笑意更深了些，他不急于回答对方的问题，反倒是先意味深长地看了光一眼，努力在电梯一角假装自己是空气的新人被他莫名其妙就看红了脸，脑袋一下子低了下去。

“我们部的新人倒都挺省心的，里面还不泛有刻苦到周末都在加班工作的人……我已经很久没有尝到过压榨新人的快乐了，况且还是被动压榨，我自己都觉得我太罪恶了。”

昂斯内黛尔自然也看出来奥尔什方身后的家伙应该就是他所说的“新人”中的一位了，她趁着电梯停靠的时候向奥尔什方的身边挪了挪位置，仔细打量起光来。

“是他吗？”昂斯内黛尔抬起头来笑着问奥尔什方。

“您好。”光向这位踩着高跟鞋还比自己矮了小半头的女性微微鞠躬。

“你好。”昂斯内黛尔同他打完招呼立马又转向奥尔什方：“这么优秀的员工，下次两个部门团建的时候你可一定要把他带过来啊，这都快两个月了我竟然还是第一次见他……”

“我看在团建前你就有机会认识他，他的案子做好说不定就派给你们组了……我们到一楼了，明天见。”

昂斯内黛尔侧身给两人让出条路来，光向她说了再见，而后跟上早已跨出电梯的奥尔什方。

“是不是吓到你了？话题突然就蹦到团建这种事情上？”奥尔什方自然看出来他窘迫，但还是忍不住想逗一逗他。

“你不要拿我寻开心吧boss，我工作还有那么多，哪有什么团建的心思啊。”

“所以我说今年招到我们部里的新人都刻苦地令我感动，和同事唱k聚餐的诱惑力竟然比不上工作对你的吸引力，我真是太喜欢像你这样的员工了。”

光觉得奥尔什方怎么可以这么坏：“你刚刚才说过你觉得压榨新人很罪恶！”

“可是你不是主动要给我压榨的吗？况且没有上司不喜欢压榨下属的吧，我虽然脾气好一些，但本质上和那些人可没什么区别哦。”

真也就无法反驳。

奥尔什方乘胜追击：“团建肯定会带你去啦，一看你就是连社交时间都被工作压榨干净了，这样下去是不行的，你在我手下干活，我肯定想让你发展的更好，而不只是一味索取你的价值。”

“我又不是说想要去团建……”光小声地抗议到。

“你也觉得那种事情很麻烦，是吧？”奥尔什方领着他向东街走，那不是两人平常去健身房的方向，“不过偶尔还是要做一下工作的，我一般一年也就去一两次，剩下的时间都找借口推掉。”

“嗯？这是为什么？boss你不是挺喜欢和大家交流情感的吗……”

“团建不只是交流正常的情感好不好？你去过一次就知道了。”

“啊———哦。”光思索了一会儿总算敲定了奥尔什方是什么意思，他的心中突然钻出一个奇怪的念头：自己的上司究竟是不是单身呢？

讲道理下属问上司这种问题几乎就是往枪口上撞的自杀行为。可是这个问题真就从那天奥尔什方送他回家的时候盘绕在心头了，再加上现在两人也算是私下交好，光不由得蠢蠢欲动想要试一试这枪会不会真的走火。

“boss，你还是单身吗？”

奥尔什方愣了一下，侧过头来直视着光的眼睛：“怎么想起问这个？”

“有点好奇，毕竟您的条件各方各面都很好，不由得就想问一下了……”奥尔什方的眼睛是好看的，尤其是在身后投射下的夕阳的余晖中，更叫人觉得他的眼是被光芒润泽过的宝石般秀气。

这种时候倒是会说敬语啊，真有一套。奥尔什方在心中笑起来。

“说没有对象的话，你会信吗？”

当然会信啊！和你这家伙相处一个月了我就从来没从你口中听到过有关你女朋友的任何事情诶！内心里疯狂吐槽的人表面上仍是不露声色地点点头。

“说出来你可能不会相信，但与人交往对我来说始终是一个相当难的问题，而我从内心也是很抵触这件事的……自然就没动过要与什么人交往的心思。”

当然了，没遇到喜欢的人也是一方面。

“我初入职场的时候也算是个工作狂，为了工作上的事情我会努力在错综复杂的关系网中周旋，所以现在看起来像是可以‘游刃有余’地处理各种关系，但我本人很清楚，我在这方面绝不像我所表现的那般轻松。”

他说的声音不大，但足够光把所有字词都听个清楚。

好像是有预谋地要将内心的一小瓣偷偷展示给对方，而在这车水马龙与熙熙攘攘人流间的空隙中，藏着只能容下两个人和一方斜阳的窄小空间。

“大抵以后也会给你讲讲吧，不过现在还是要问你，你喜不喜欢砂锅粥？我最近很想吃这个，可一个人来的话肯定吃不完的……”

“？这就是您专门让我下班后等您的最主要原因吗！？”光觉得奥尔什方这人实在不可思议。

“哎呀，也有别的事情要说啦，可是现在也到了饭点了……这顿我来请你怎么样？就当是弥补我良心上的一点不安。”

他看着奥尔什方望向他的笑意盈盈的那双眼，突然认识到自己不是不好意思拒绝他，而是根本没有办法拒绝他。

这不应该。他的心中响起一声闷雷，但却没有瓢泼大雨席卷而来。

光咬咬嘴唇，而后中气十足地回复道：“那我今天就不客气了。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

【1】

奥尔什方得有三天都没见到光了，从总部空降于此的埃斯蒂尼安接管了光的所有时间，而奥尔什方还不能因为光每天早上的缺勤扣他工资——甚至说，勤奋刻苦的新人从上周五开始就没再出现过办公室中，而今天已经是周二了。

奥尔什方一面叹气一面刷卡，进电梯时希尔达匆匆从他身后追上来，他能听到对方的鞋跟“哒哒哒”敲击大理石地砖留下的一串急促声响。

“老板！早上好啊！”干练的部员冲他挥挥手中的文件夹。

“早。”奥尔什方为她让出身边的一方空位，希尔达自然地贴了过来：“怎么没精神的样子？今天才周二诶！”

“唔，昨天收到了总部的消息，我真是相当苦恼啊。”

“是我们的工作出了大问题吗，我记得洛阿娜和朱莉娜的案子最近都上交了……啊！”希尔达突然想到什么一样叫了出来，此时电梯门正好打开，奥尔什方示意她先走，于是这位干劲十足的组长不得不回过头继续与上司交流：“是不是因为阿光的事情！他的白采还没完工诶！不过不是定到这周三才发给总部吗，阿光给我提过这个，您就不用担心啦，他很靠谱的喔！”

“就是因为他太靠谱了啊，总部昨天跟我说如果他想去总部的话一定要放他过去……”奥尔什方显得有点垂头丧气的。

如果说因为实习时在销售部的业绩不好所以才被分到分部来，那么在他的工作能力已被广泛认可的情况下，总部想把他要走也是很有可能的——虽然奥尔什方觉得这件事和埃斯蒂尼安脱不了干系。

怕不是跑这几天跑出深厚感情来了，想带着他去本部发展。奥尔什方又一次在心中叹气：那么好压榨的新人，留一个在分部又怎么了嘛。总部的家伙未免也太过分了。

“哎？这么夸张的吗！虽然这家伙很不错，但总部来要人的话……一定跟那个来出差的总部的家伙有关系吧！”希尔达说到这时竟有些义愤填膺起来：“总部真是欺人太甚！每一次年度总结都要嘲笑分部业绩烂，但明明是他们都把好苗子挖走了！”

“小声点，上班时间不要那么大声啊。”奥尔什方连劝慰希尔达的声音都蔫蔫的。那能怎么办嘛，如果光真的对他说“我觉得去本部发展会更好”他也没办法把人家留在这里，还不是乖乖要把对方的档案转到本部去。

“这怎么能行呢！boss你也很喜欢阿光吧！想想办法！”

“我能想什么办法啊，还是要看他个人对不对？而且，你什么时候和他关系那么好了，叫他‘阿光’？难不成你还没向他展露过你作为魔鬼策划组组长的可怖一面？”

“这不是贯彻您的“团队就是家人”的理念吗，再说他那么认真上进我完全没必要变成那种样子吓唬他啦——哎，要不要我帮你做做他的工作？你肯定不好意思直接跟他说这件事的，不如我私下里暗示他一下……”

闲谈间两人已走到了门前，奥尔什方示意希尔达先走，而在他抬头的那一瞬间，他才发现那个属于光的空了半周的工位上今天竟有人。

“早啊！终于来上班了？这几天没打卡月末奖金可是没有了哦。”希尔达大大方方地同光打招呼，奥尔什方跟在她身后反而不知道自己该说什么好。

光佯装窘迫地回应希尔达的调侃，但在组长没注意的时候，他悄悄给奥尔什方递个眼神示意“早上好”。

奥尔什方心头一滞。

他下意识拽了一下希尔达：“刚刚和你说的那件事，你不要乱插手啊。”

希尔达反应了几秒才想起来自己在打招呼前好像是说过“想要私下暗示光”，她扑哧一声笑了出来：“您放心吧，我也就是开个玩笑而已。”

光一头雾水地看着两人在他面前打谜，然而奥尔什方紧接着转向他：“今天下午两点来我办公室一趟，最近的案子完成地挺好，但有些小地方还需要跟你说说。”

原来是想自己去做工作啊。虽然阿光是蛮不错的新人，不过boss未免也太喜欢他了点吧？听到这话的希尔达在心中默默吐槽。但和她也没什么关系就是了，她有时会乐得奥尔什方管一些本属于她的事情——毕竟偷懒还是爽的嘛。

【2】

其实复工第一天的那个下午，奥尔什方真的就只和光讨论了案子。他本来打算是约对方下班一起去健身房或者吃完晚饭，到那时再和对方谈谈最近过的如何，可光犹豫了一会儿，然后面露难色拒绝了他的邀请。

奥尔什方当天晚上实在忍不住自己想要窥探到他的生活的心情，思来想去还是在二十一点四十五分零三秒的时候，向光发出了一条微信消息：「在忙吗？有空聊聊天吗」

对方消息回的很快，得到了肯定回复的奥尔什方迅速开始打字：「和前辈一起跑业务学到了很多吧？有没有什么特别的收获？」

奥尔什方盯着对方昵称下的状态又“对方正在输入”转为空白，但等了两三秒对方的消息仍未出现在聊天框中，而此时状态又变成了“对方正在输入”。

……结果还是没能等到消息。

就在奥尔什方点开朋友圈的前一刻，光终于发来了一条消息：「方不方便打电话？」

奥尔什方几乎是在看到消息的一瞬间就点开了微信的语音通话，而对方接的也很快，奥尔什方从书桌前站起来走到阳台处，吹向高处楼层的风稍稍让他冷静了一些，于是脸上的热度和扑通乱蹦的心跳也就没那么刺激了。

说起来，这还是两人第一次因为非工作上的事情通电话——

“boss的行动力真强啊。”电话另一头的家伙听上去一副手忙脚乱的样子，估计是没想到奥尔什方电话会来的如此之快。

“你才是叫我惊讶，竟然主动会提出来要通电话……”要知道对方之前从来都是手打消息，连一条语音都没发过——奥尔什方曾经也问他为什么如此，男人便一脸尴尬地实话实说：总觉得让上司听语音是很逾越的行为。

“因为有好多事情想告诉您，打字那么麻烦说也说不清，所以不如打个电话……今天拒绝您的邀请实在是没办法了，确实还有点事情要忙，我想着boss大概能够理解我吧，所以才那样果断地拒绝了，不然就和您当面聊聊了。”

虽然语气紧张而羞涩，又罕见地又在私下开始用“敬语”，但看在对方一下子说了那么多的份上，奥尔什方便先撇开这个问题不谈，他最在意的还是他拒绝自己的理由：

“这点事情是不是同埃斯蒂尼安有关？”

作为上司说出这么有个人色彩的话可是太丢人了，但私底下的奥尔什方不想管那么多，他就是格外在意这件事情——在意他倍有好感的男人是否已经倒戈埃斯蒂尼安，在意对方以后还会不会像旋转的工作陀螺在他身边绕来绕去，更在意他们的关系会是更进一步还是止步于此。

……这还确实同埃斯蒂尼安有关。就在光不知该如何回答对方尖锐的提问时，本应该在浴室冲澡的家伙只裹着一条浴巾大大方方地出现在客厅：“你家热水器是不是坏了？一直在出冷水。”

这中气十足的一嗓子或许于光来说没什么，可对于电话那头本来就心情阴云密布的家伙来说便更有雪上加霜的味道。手机是不能像座机般捂住话筒的，于是他和埃斯蒂尼安的对话全都被奥尔什方听了去。

“抱歉啊……我马上给你回过来……”

“别挂了，放着吧。我等着你。”

光似乎是将手机扔在了桌子或茶几上，然后是脚步声和听不清楚的交谈的声音，花洒的水声淅淅沥沥使两人交谈的声音更加模糊，奥尔什方心中更是烦躁起来。

是友人吗？还是交往对象？

他可从没在对方的社交平台或者生活点滴中窥探到有关对方情感上的隐私，明明一周前提及时对方还是“工作大于私人感情”的样子，怎么到如今就变了天，连“带男人回家过夜”这种事情都办出来了——如果只是友人，那光说不定是不喜欢男人的，奥尔什方安心间便又沮丧起来；可真的是交往对象的话，奥尔什方心中就更不平静了，这样一来自己的机会不就更渺茫了吗。

况且很难不把这一切同那位空降的先生联系起来：指名道姓要他跟着学习，还跟总部通了气想把光调过去……说不定两人很早前就认识了，光的毕业院校在这个行业中输送人才不少，说不定埃斯蒂尼安也是其中一位。

那就是大学时期已经相识的学长学弟，学长工作后也不停地为对方提供便利与支持吗？实习期拿不出好的业绩却还是被录取了的男人进入公司的公平性此刻也令人怀疑起来——而异地恋的焦虑终于在一次外出办公时得到舒缓，埃斯蒂尼安放弃公司订好的酒店住到恋人家中完全是合乎情理的选择。

怪不得平日总醉心于工作，原来是早就有了稳定的情感关系啊。

电话那头的水声被门阻隔，脚步声也清晰起来，消失了那么几分钟的男人重新回到电话旁将嘴唇贴到话筒边，但奥尔什方的心情与方才全然不一样了，他现在笃定了埃斯蒂尼安和光是一对情侣。

“抱歉啊boss，今天家里来个朋友住，不太会用我家的热水器，我去帮他弄了一下。”

“你说的这位朋友，是不是埃斯蒂尼安？”

其实这场通话中受折磨的人不止奥尔什方一位，今天在与师兄一起吃晚饭的时候，埃斯蒂尼安相当直白地袒露了自己想要把他带去本部发展的意愿。

“虽然公司里严禁比较总部与分部，但坦白来说，分部的机会确实有限。你上司奥尔什方那种，也就算是分部的天花板了。”

光咽下一口啤酒，相当迷惑地向自己的师兄眨眨眼睛。

“我也就是和你多层同门关系，才想让你发展得更好些，你也不想忙活个四五年最多也就坐到一个部门经理吧。单是总部的部门经理都十几个，更何况他还是分部的。”

光心中有点不服气，他小声反驳自己的师兄：“可奥尔什方做得很好啊，就算是拿来和别人比较的话，他也肯定是佼佼者。”

埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉头用食指敲敲光的脑袋：“你怎么傻乎乎的，我读博士在组里带你的时候他就已经在分部打拼了，比我早工作那么多现在却不如我，你以为是为什么？”

“……那是总部不要他吗？”

“不是，总部前几年好像还时不时敲打一下，但他说什么也不乐意去，到现在也就没人管他了——别问我为什么，真想知道就去问他本人。”

看来是没办法从埃斯蒂尼安嘴里撬出什么来了，况且他也知道他这师兄的脾性，说不定他就真的不知道其中的缘由。

“我和你说这个不是在同你感叹奥尔什方，我是想让你自己考虑好去留，总部那边我帮你说过了，去留你自己想想，你有需要的话我肯定会帮你打点。”

从下午的记忆中回过神来的家伙相当心虚地向上司辩解着：“是，他是大学带过我项目的师兄，我一直没敢同您说，我怕……”

怕什么呢？怕上司觉得自己是凭借关系来到了他的部门？还是怕对方他对埃斯蒂尼安的“特殊关照”颇有微词？光恨不得时光倒流几秒而后把怕这个字吞进肚子里，他不该跟奥尔什方说这个。

你在怕什么？

如果对方真的问出这句话，自己又该如何回答？

奥尔什方纠结了半分钟，最终还是按捺下心中的急迫与疑惑，他体恤地给了光一个台阶下，用轻轻一句“没事”带过了这个问题：“可两个人在一起岂不是很挤？而且我记得公司给他订酒店了。”

“明天师兄在东郊有个考察，今天和我吃晚饭后就懒得跑回西边的酒店了，他说考察完再回去……我这边还有一张单人床的！你不用担心我睡不好……”

“那你明天还要和他跑吗，还是来公司？”

“我去公司！今晚刚改好了案子，想要明天给您看的。”光总觉得奥尔什方是来试探他的意图，但上司不开口的话，自己似乎没什么立场来主动提出要不要调职的问题。

短暂的沉默后还是奥尔什方先开了口：“那你早些休息吧，最近也辛苦了。”

“您也早休息，晚安。”

本来是要好好聊天的，怎么到最后两个人都缄口不言了……光把手机扔到沙发上，抱着抱枕对着黑漆漆的阳台发呆，埃斯蒂尼安正好洗漱完出来，首先映入眼帘的便是傻小子学弟双目放空的一幅静态画。

“打完了？工作上的事情？”

“没，”光回过神来摇摇头，“私事。”

埃斯蒂尼安坐到他身边拿起水杯，大概是很早前就晾上了，水喝起来的温度刚刚好。

“你没和他说去总部的事？他也没提？”

“都没说，我害怕。”面对师兄倒不必那么拘谨，反正听到“害怕”一词的埃斯蒂尼安一定先会训斥他，而后再问及他为什么会害怕。

果不其然，在几句听起来是恨铁不成钢的“心直口快”后，埃斯蒂尼安开始询问他为什么会感到害怕：“你是怕他对你有偏见吗？怕他觉得你是抱着我才爬上去的？”

有这种可能性，但奥尔什方的话……

“还是说你觉得这种行为带有背叛的意味，所以为了自己的形象不敢说出自己真实的想法？”

也不是这么一会儿事。

“你不用担心这些啊，人往高处走水往低处流，被总部赏识也是你自身条件过硬，向上爬本来就是无可非议的事情；若要说进来公司是因我的引荐，但做出成绩的可完全是你本人，不要太在意别人的闲话了。”

其实他的心中已经有了答案，但却是无论如何也是没办法坦诚地向埃斯蒂尼安说出来的：他知道他怕的不是那些恶意而扭曲的中伤，他怕的是自己辜负与奥尔什方一起躲雨时对方给予的关怀，怕的是自己伤害奥尔什方小心谨慎又源源不断向他传递的温柔。

他的上司如春风细雨般入侵他的生活，蠢动的心思便早已在他心中发芽生根，而光不想这一点生机被自己这样抹杀掉，于是内心的答案越发清晰坚定——他想要留在这里，留在他已经习惯的生活环境与已经熟悉的人的身边。

【3】

白采的案子提交到总部初审的那天，光和奥尔什方约好下班后翘了健身训练一起去喝酒，虽然第二天仍是工作日，但两个人还是毅然决然在五点半准时开溜，平日里热爱工作的上司和热爱工作的员工一反常态，倒叫整个办公室的气氛都变得惶惶起来。

“大概是要觉得公司破产了，连平日热爱工作的人都结伴出逃。”

两个人今天选的是饺子馆，北方人光面前是一小碟香醋，南方人奥尔什方面前则是一小碟酱油，方才想要尝试对方酱碟的家伙此时眉头紧蹙。

“果然还是吃不习惯啊。”

“确实不习惯。”光吐吐舌头做个鬼脸，然后安安静静等奥尔什方解决掉他盘中的饺子，他吃的那个纯属是想要尝尝对方喜欢的酱料，他自己早就已经吃饱了。

“对了，你是不打算去总部了吗？”奥尔什方话锋一转突然提到了这么个历史遗留问题。

“是，是啊……埃斯蒂尼安没有同你说吗，我以为他会跟你说一声的。”

两人吃完晚饭散步去乘地铁，奥尔什方推荐了城市中一家有名的音乐酒吧，地址就在有着城市“空中花园”美名的商圈中心大厦，离公司的距离倒不算远。

“他还真没跟我透露过你的意向，所以我这几天一直都在关注总部有没有给我消息……得到你这样的回答真是太棒了！如此优秀而又充满活力的员工在我的部门内发光发热，我自己也会觉得干劲十足很多！”

“您真这样想吗？希尔达组长昨天还批评我说我死气沉沉的，要把整个组里的气氛搞僵了。”其实不过是因为中午没睡觉而在下午开始打瞌睡，但被希尔达抓住就会是一顿毫不客气的揶揄。

“有吗？一定是她在小题大做吧。”拉长了声音棒读的奥尔什方笑意盈盈地望着他，语气温柔俏皮地让光的心跳漏了一拍——这绝对是一个危险的念头——天知道那一刻的他有多想跳脱出他与奥尔什方“上司与下属”的关系，他觉得这气氛过于好了，好到他们的关系有点过了界。

但好像再往上攀一步，再往上攀一步也没关系。

他们在餐吧中点了酒，奥尔什方专门领着光去了人很少的一桌，那地方大概是酒吧中最烂的位置，除了能听到乐队的声音外再没有更多的优点，被层层植物围绕的角落看不到整个“城市花园”的风景更不要说能够俯瞰城市的美丽夜色，虽然是足够隐秘的角落但旁边正好亮着地灯，所以情侣也不能在这里做过于亲密的动作——这却完全符合他与奥尔什方这种只想悄悄聊会天的朋友。

“其实师兄跟我提起调职的时候我就想问您了，您为什么不去总部呢，明明还能再向上……”问题提出在第二首歌曲结束后，奥尔什方那时正盯着一小片花墙发呆。

“怎么到你来盘问我了。”他倒是没有责怪他的意思，只是平淡地吐槽了这样一句话。

“我就是好奇，想要向前辈取取经嘛……但你不说也不会怎样啦，反正我是下定决心不去的，又不是因为要模仿你才做出这样的决定。”

“因为你”确实是正确答案的一部分，但“模仿”完全是不搭边的，光斟酌着言辞以防奥尔什方从中窥见什么端倪。

“你想知道有关我的事情啊……实话实说，我其实是很想跟你说的，不过呢，这理由确实过于戏剧化了，想听的话耳朵要凑过来一点。”奥尔什方向他勾勾手指。

在好奇心的驱使下，被难以言喻的特殊情感操纵着将身体倾向奥尔什方的光，在听到对方平静又暗涌着波涛的回答后，终于没能崩住自己的神经，他开始疯狂地向奥尔什方道歉。

「和自己同父异母的哥哥在同一家公司内任职，但母亲并不拥有父亲合法伴侣的地位——而公司内的高层对此事多少都有耳闻。」

他受够了将自己的故事摆在阳光下供人评判，如果能逃到没什么人知道的地方就好了。他的上司倒是体恤关怀的人，二话不说便把他塞到成立分部的人员之列，从他进入公司到现在，已有五年之久了。

“对不起，我不应该问那么多。”新人低着头道歉的样子好像是快要哭出来，可奥尔什方不觉得告诉他实情是难堪的事情，那是他想要知道的事，是他想要接近自己的标志，自己是心甘情愿说出来的。

“没事啊，我刚刚就说过了，我想告诉你。”奥尔什方拍拍光的脑袋示意他抬起头来同自己对视，“是你的话，多说一点也没关系。”

那不断向上攀爬着的藤蔓终于在壁垒上钻开一个小孔，抚摸着他的发丝的手掌如风卷如海浪从空中破入，而后狂风暴雨般将那层隔绝着沉寂着许久的档板掀开，情感泄洪一样在他的心中激荡起来——

他脸红了。不是因为得到了对方的认可，而是在一瞬破土而出的情感正此刻疯狂地叫嚣着：

他想要被对方触碰。

他想要被对方喜欢。

他似乎喜欢上了他的上司。

他似乎喜欢上了奥尔什方。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

【1】

那晚与对方喝酒时一闪而过的念头如一把悬在心上的刀，每当光的情感波动时那尖刃总能让他第一时间惊醒——为什么会喜欢上自己的上司啊，明明之前从没想过会喜欢男人……还是说，他只是对奥尔什方动心，而并非是对男人才会动心？

“好啊，上班发呆！让我逮到了！”邻桌的同事趁着打印机工作的工夫转过椅子来用卷成一卷的A4规格的资料敲敲他的脑袋，看着光仍是一脸专注地望着门口，同事也不由地顺着他的目光向门口望去。

门口赫然站着是希尔达，洛阿娜和朱莉娜一干项目组长，而他们的部门boss则抱着臂倚在门框处听几位组长在他面前争辩着什么。

“哎，有时真羡慕经理那样的男人，工作能力那么强，外形条件又好到不行，随便往那一站，被几个组长围起来的画面都能称上一道风景……估计一点也不愁找女朋友吧。”

光终于抬起眼来看同事一眼：“你怎么脑子里就只有找女朋友的事情？”

“因为我最近恋爱了嘛，三句话不离这种事很正常的，等到我这段热恋期过去了我就没那么烦人了。”同事笑着给光递了几块手工黑糖饼干作为赔礼道歉的资本，“你也不要心急，我听组长说下次团建就在下个月，像你这种天天被希尔达拿出去撑门面的新人早就有不少姑娘想认识你了……”

光哼了一声，他撕开饼干的外包装小口小口地咀嚼着，眼神却仍黏在奥尔什方身上——他在和组长们聊什么呢？为什么不去办公室里关上门聊？站在这里真的很令人分心啊！

“你听起来没什么兴趣的样子……”同事兴趣缺缺地摊了摊手：“难不成是已经有喜欢的对象了吗？”

“不要瞎打听了。”光把最后一口甜饼干咽下肚去，就着咖啡冲去喉咙中干疼的感觉。

“不会是就在那里面吧，不过我们的组长们确实都很有魅力啊。”

错了。不是组长。而是那个被你夸了的男人。

奥尔什方突然在这个时候毫无征兆地向他看了过来，光那一瞬间是呆住的，他的内心在激烈地打着架：现在低下头去是不是露怯的表现？而直视他会不会又节外生枝？

同事连忙用手肘捣捣他：“boss在看你，估计是要批你上班吃东西了……”听到这，光下意识攥紧了手中的塑料小包装袋，但奥尔什方并没露出责备的神色，反倒是用手指点了点自己的唇角，光立马伸出舌头在唇角处舔了一圈，几颗粗砺的手工饼干渣滓被他舔入口中。

而正在激烈讨论着什么的组长们显然也意识到自己的上司跑了神，几个人不约而同顺着奥尔什方的目光向那边看去，映入眼帘的是嘴上留着食物残渣的部门内“新人之星”——光。

奥尔什方把视线收回来继续和几位组长讨论着正事，而在接受了一圈视线洗礼后的光再也不敢抬起头来偷看门口的那一堆人了，他红着脸低下头懊悔自己为什么要吃那几块小饼干。

现在丑态就被所有组长都看见了……希尔达一定会骂自己的。而此时奥尔什方冲着他点点唇角的情景再一次浮上心头，难堪间他心中竟也生出丝丝快慰来，奥尔什方在看他诶。

不过这样想也未免太恋爱脑了吧，说不定对方就是看不惯他在上班的时候吃小饼干呢。

“出息啊，当着那么多组长的面被上司抓包上班时间吃东西……虽然奥尔什方也没硬性规定不能吃，但你胆子也太肥了点吧。”

在午休的时候抱着外卖踱到光的工位来的希尔达毫不客气地占了他小半个桌子的位置，光不自在地摸摸鼻尖，随手点开微信小程序递给希尔达：“请你一杯奶茶道歉？”

“唔，你要是请的话，干脆组里的人都请一个遍好了，大家可真帮了你不少忙。”

几乎同一时间，和光同组的组员全部从外卖便当中抬起头来或是转过椅子或是向前探身把脑袋凑到光的工位上，半是疑惑半是兴奋地向希尔达追问着自己怎么就“被帮了别人的忙”。

希尔达放下外卖挺直了腰杆后清清嗓子：“今天我们在那边聊天，其实是在讨论季度总结会的事情，每一次总结会最后不是都要出一个季度优秀员工来分享经验嘛，我手下三个组里选出的人是阿光哦。”

“这家伙能当选是天经地义的事情啊！虽然才来了几个月但加班频率已明显赶超办公室内大部分人了吧。”

“也不能怪其他人选不上嘛，对手是阿光这种工作狂的话，怎么能够取胜呢。”

希尔达抱起胳膊来反驳组员：“这个还真不是看个人能力的事情，要说刻苦的话，朱莉娜组长手下的一位老牌策划师还拿过总部第一优勤呢，这次还不是要乖乖把名额让给我们。”

“组长你说点关键的啊，那这个名额怎么就到我们这里来了？”

希尔达哼哼笑了一声：“因为交给你们组的两个案子都完成的很好，白采系列初审很快就过了，跟进的时候也很用心；刚提交的那个的想法boss也粗略看了，他当天还和我夸你们呢。”

希尔达没理会浮夸地拥抱与击掌的组员们的玩闹，而是继续转向光：“他对你评价很高，一直在很认真地考虑这件事情的可能性，哪怕是抓到你上班吃零食也没动摇他最后选择你的决心。”

“您后面这句完全是不需要的。”光内心哀叹着扶额，自己日后怕不是要对黑糖饼干产生什么心理阴影了，况且……

况且奥尔什方是主动看过来的吧？就像自己从成堆的资料与数据中悄悄抬起头来窥探他一样，四目相对的那一刻真的就只有彼此知道他们是在互相对视着的，而后再有同事提醒他和组长们也来看他种种不重要的事情。

“不管怎么说，我可是在各位组长和经理面前夸下海口了，希望你这次也不会让我失望，具体时间应该是下周五下午开会，好好准备一下，主要介绍你会做什么准备，出方案的思路，还有和团队是怎么沟通的，前一阵你和总部的前辈学习的经验也可以说一点……一周的时间应该也够吧？”

“够的，我遇到困难的时候可以向您请教吗？”

“瞧你这话说的，你向我请教的还少吗。”希尔达从桌上抱起自己的外卖冲光眨了眨眼睛：“有需要就告诉我，千万别客气啊，这可是关乎我们组尊严的大事。”

“那我就不客气了，组长。”

【2】

虽然是每天下班后也认真地准备着只为总结会上能有一个亮眼的表现，但在周五下午会议即将收尾的时候，光的发言还是被人打断了。

在市场部所有组长与几位相当有资历的策划师的注视下，与会的来自楼下销售部的某位组长开始批判他将“白采”拿出来做成功案例。

光本来是不想顶嘴的，和资历丰富在职位上还压自己一头的隔壁部门的家伙顶撞显然讨不到什么好处，可被骂方案过于异想天开给销售部带来了很大困难，又被嘲讽取得点成绩就飘到不行甚至还想推广这种浮夸方案实在是有些令人气过了头。

光不由得在对方开始列举他下一条“罪行”时反驳道：“抱歉，首先感谢您对我提出的批判与建议，但在领导与同僚的面前，我还是要把我的想法同您说清楚。”

“首先是关于提案是否过于不切实际而给您和您的团队带来了工作上的困难，我承认自己的案子确实存在一些难以落实的地方，但里面所有的方法都有先例可循，甚至于本公司就有相当成功的案例作为参考经验，我才将这些写进策划案中；而且我也尽可能为销售部考虑到了资金与人员的问题，每一条写在终稿上的方案都是经过仔细考量与分析过的，不存在毫无依据随性地来完成工作一说。”

“其次您反对我这种过于细致繁琐的工作形式，甚至认为我这样做是完全把重担压在了前期的销售方面，负责后期和长期跟进的同事会很轻松，但负责前期工作的人员会压力很大。对此我也提出我的想法，一个新的系列在初次上市时包含了太多不确定因素，能稳固住根基才有机会向上发展，一开始树立良好的形象和后期东缝西补来挽救过失究竟哪种更合适产品发展我想您应该比我更清楚。”

“再者您说前期人员压力会很大，那我会在日后的提案中多为销售部的同事们着想一些。但您应该知道没有不付出努力就能获得成果的好事，市场部的员工也不是随便坐在办公室想想就把方案提出来的，我们也是综合了销售部客户部甚至开发部多个部门提供的数据才得出这样的方案——”

他刚说到兴头儿上却被左边坐着的洛阿娜组长拽了拽袖子，光这才注意到自己对面坐着的希尔达似乎是一副想要吃了他的怒气冲冲的样子。

完了。希尔达尚且如此生气，更不用说坐在长桌尽头的一直沉默着听他发言的奥尔什方是什么态度——他允许自己参加这场会议，有考虑到会有人对他的想法实施三百六十度无死角打击吗？而一直这样沉默不语，是在听取他的辩驳还是在默许对方对自己的批判——他是不是也觉得自己有些飘了？

“怎么不讲了？说完。”在接近半分钟的可怖沉默后，坐在主位上的男人终于发了话，十几双眼睛聚焦在他的身上，可光却不敢看他，只是低着头死盯着面前那一块空空的桌面，米白色的枫木纹理在他脑子里打成一团结：奥尔什方现在会是什么态度呢。

“说不下去了……”光努力让自己的声音显得没那么蔫蔫的，可再怎么强撑着也不能抵挡他自己内心已经开始崩溃：奥尔什方肯定又生气了，他再一次在工作上交了不合格的答卷。

“你还剩几张片子没讲，手里拿着的是稿子，怎么就讲不下去了。”

剩下的几张本来是他准备的之前公司有过的成功案例，拿上来只是在最后连珠炮一样过一遍让整个流程更完善一些，但遭遇了这样的滑铁卢之后讲这种东西反倒会更加尴尬，光手足无措地用眼神求助希尔达，他的组长一脸的爱莫能助，毕竟她又不能夺下光的稿子替他念完。

“那就散会吧，”奥尔什方第一个站起来象征性鼓掌，“讲稿做到这个程度其实还算不错，但主讲人稿子都念不完的话，未免就有点不像话了。希尔达日后还要好好敲打他一下。”

紧跟着是稀稀拉拉的鼓掌声与收拾东西的声音，奥尔什方叫住了那个销售部的组长：“埃利勒，告诉你们经理我五点半的时候去楼下找他。”

光也不知道之前的季度总结都是什么个状况，但反正他肯定是搞砸了，他磨磨蹭蹭收拾材料和工作笔记，洛阿娜离开时安抚性地拍了拍她的肩膀——光觉得自己也对不起这几位组长给予的信任，竟然在会上和楼下部门的家伙吵了起来。这也太丢人了。

他抱着自己的东西要从会议室离开时，房间里只剩朱莉娜组长和希尔达正围着奥尔什方说着什么，墙壁上的挂钟显示现在是五点二十，奥尔什方没抬头看他，反倒是希尔达看他要走匆匆忙忙追了上来，这是她第一次用安慰的语气同光讲话：“我一会儿跟经理一起下去，你在工位上等我回来，别有心理负担，这事儿不怪你……”

他刚要点头说好，却被奥尔什方在远处打断了：“还不怪他？稿子没念完，怼人怼到一半就没气势了，真叫我失望。”

朱莉娜发出了不合时宜的一声轻笑。

什么叫怼人怼到一半就没气势了……光一头雾水望着希尔达，而她的表情也不似方才会议时那样严肃了，她悄悄压低声音给光解释：“boss护着你呢，别担心哈，我们部其实早就和楼下有矛盾了，今天那位算是撞到枪口倒霉——你的案子是我们都认可的能拿出来做典范的，却被他们说的一无是处，这不是也在变相骂我们这些组长吗。”

“……那你开会的时候时候干嘛对我怒目圆睁的。”

“你这家伙真不知道好歹诶，你一个新人和他硬碰，要是boss不管你的话，你日后被人针对该怎么办？”希尔达拿手上水笔的帽端狠狠戳了戳光的侧腰，这毛头小子怎么还怀疑起自家人来了。

“希尔达，下去了，今天你这新人问题很大，让他周末发一份检讨到我工作邮箱里来。”奥尔什方语气淡漠又严厉，好像是真的要让他检讨错误一般，但看向他的眼神里却带了调笑的意思——

光那一瞬间又开始恍惚起来：他对自己到底有没有喜欢的成分包裹在那笑意里？心中一闪而过的“被在意”着的情绪难道又只是自己的一厢情愿吗。

“有点过分吧，经理？你看他今天紧张的都不像本人了。”替他开脱的是朱莉娜。

“那要不希尔达来写？没教好新人的话你也得背一分锅……”

三人瞎聊着从他身边穿过，奥尔什方正好是从他身边擦过去的，不知是有意还是无心，对方的手指轻触了他垂在身侧的手背，被触碰的肌肤如被小虫爬过留下点点瘙痒的触感，而后激流便从他皮肤的神经末梢传递至大脑皮层，脸红的同时一种陌生又甜蜜的情感在他的心中爆裂开来，黏黏糊糊布满了他全身——光觉得自己出大事了，他这已经不是在妄想和上司谈恋爱是怎么一种情景了，他好像就是在和奥尔什方谈着一场悄无声息的恋爱。

【3】

检讨是不可能检讨的，毕竟又没真做错什么，在周六一天的沉寂过后，奥尔什方在周日刚吃过早饭后收到了来自光的第一条严格意义上纯与私事相关的微信消息：

「今天忙不忙？要不要来我家吃饭？」

奥尔什方对着手机屏幕倒吸一口凉气。这是什么白给的恋爱剧情！

两个人自认识到现在已有三个月之久，但关系再怎么好还是没捅破那层纸窗户——具体表现为两人都没向对方提起过性向或者说起自己能不能接受和男人恋爱一事。所以很多在普通朋友间显得暧昧而在情侣间显得过于平淡的事情会时不时发生在两人交往的过程中，虽然有时不确定因素很是折磨人，但总体来说两人对于这种关系还是乐此不疲的。

见奥尔什方迟迟没回消息，那边反倒是要进一步解释般又发来一条：「我老家是海边的，最近寄了点螃蟹和水产过来，但我一个人吃不了，如果觉得开车不麻烦的话就请过来吧」

别管这理由是不是合适，反正奥尔什方信了。他当机立断抓了外套和车钥匙就走，兴奋之余自然也不忘给对方一个肯定的回复：直接说「好」会不会显得有些冷淡？但打一长串消息是否又显得过于啰嗦？

「我过去帮你做，你只管吃就好」虽然这样说有卖弄厨艺之嫌，但从对方连面条都不给自己下一碗大晚上用开水泡面的情况来看，自己做饭应当是比他有一手的。

这想法在光扒拉下第二碗饭后被无声地证实了，奥尔什方在厨房帮他刷盘子，光则用拖把擦着方才因处理水产而搞得一塌糊涂的厨房地砖，奥尔什方端着餐盘中的垃圾回身时光恰好为他把垃圾桶的袋子撑开。

他没话找话蹲在地上仰着头对奥尔什方来了一句：“boss你好贤惠啊。”

是指他做饭好吃，还是指他很会刷盘子？他弯腰把厨余垃圾倒进袋子里，就着俯身的姿势审视蹲在地上的男人：“你喜欢贤惠的人吗？”

喜欢是肯定喜欢的，但要看奥尔什方问的是哪种意思，如果这个贤惠是指某个特定的人的话，现在要承认自己的心意对他来说还是有点困难。

不过好在奥尔什方也没想逼他给出答案，倒完餐盘后冲他笑一下又转回去清洗了，光在心里小小松了口气。

“今天下午有没有事？一起去看个电影如何？悬疑片，我想看很久了。”奥尔什方从厨房走出来的时候光正躺在沙发上躺咸鱼，看着对方微微鼓起来的肚子，奥尔什方对自己的手艺更加自信起来。

“在哪里啊。”从阳台外投射到沙发一端的午后阳光正好，金色的光芒照得仰躺着的男人的睫毛也渡上一层柔和的色彩，奥尔什方扶着沙发的边缘蹲下来同他讲话，这样或许光能够听得清楚些：“商圈附近，我开车。”

他想睁眼看看奥尔什方，但甫一睁眼便被激烈的日光闪了一下，于是不得不拿手挡在额头上遮着光看向对方，奥尔什方的轮廓在暖阳的光线下显得相当柔和——他现在确信自己拿的不是什么职场升职逆袭的剧本了，他大概就是抽了纯恋爱流的剧本，台词场景还格外撩拨人心的那种。

他一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上坐起来，相当豪迈地给出自己的回答：“走！”

要说这一路上也没什么可聊的，光的租房离商圈远，又是吃饱了的秋日的午后，太阳隔着车窗照在身上不一会儿就叫他整个人都变得昏昏沉沉的，心里纠结着不能在喜欢的人面前丢面子的男人最终还是没抵得住困意的侵袭，还没从城际立交上下来就依靠着车窗睡着了。

奥尔什方看着他歪脖子缩在车座一边睡觉的模样实在过于好笑，但苦于开车不能够拿出手机来拍照，所以每次遇到红灯都多想看对方几眼：事到如今他觉得两个人也和普通小情侣没什么区别了，择日不如撞日，撞日不如今日，要不就今天告诉他好了……

他才伸出手来想掐一下对方的脸颊，却被身后车辆尖锐的鸣笛声吓了一跳，抬头一看才知道绿灯早就亮了，而自己前面的车都奔出去五六米有余。

影院中两个男人结伴来看电影的也不少，但像他和奥尔什方这样的情况估计也就只此一家，等待电影开场的前几分钟他没话找话，不知怎么就想到了周五发生在季会上的事情：“boss，你们最后怎么处理的那件事？”

“周五的？”奥尔什方见光点点头，也就继续说了下去：“没怎么处理，就过去说他们部门态度不端正，给整个分部都拖了后腿，再有这种自己不好好搞还诽谤别人的行为直接上报总部人事部裁决。”

“希尔达跟我说，这次会是你竭力支持我上去讲的，但我辜负了你的期待……”

“你确定要和我在休息时间聊工作吗？”奥尔什方自然是不恼他提工作的事情的，不过对方现在仍没能跨过这条“上司与下属”的关系界限，这多少令奥尔什方有些心急，“不用说辜负一类的话，我向来公私分明。”

这个公私分明倒是值得推敲的一个词，即给他机会替他辩护是于公，不因为他私下与他交好；而和他去酒吧去看电影，晚上打电话是于私，也不因为他工作能力强才主动接近他。奥尔什方向他传达出的信号相当明显：他是在各方面都欣赏与包容着他的，不要将他给的情感归于片面的一类。

好在电影在他还没想好接下来要说什么的真空期时开幕了，影院里一黑反倒叫尴尬的气氛重新流动起来，巨大的荧幕上开始播放片头。

说是悬疑电影，但这部片子加入很多恐怖的元素进来，光时不时会被小吓一跳，听到影院中窃窃私语的声音时，他也会想和奥尔什方吐槽那么几句，但不知道对方是不是觉得这很小儿科，也不知道他习不习惯和别人在观影的时候讲话，于是提到嗓子眼的声音几经辗转又被咽回肚子里，直到荧幕下方突然毫无征兆的出现了一只骷髅头——

影院中自然是一阵兵荒马乱，他也吓得一个激灵直接抓住了奥尔什方搭在椅子扶手上的手，而后他迅速反应过来自己做的事情和电影所描绘的事情一样恐怖时，他迅速将手掌松开想要把手收回到膝盖上——

更可怕的事情发生了！奥尔什方一下就捉着他的手腕握在了手里，在影院一片深呼吸和小声骂人的声音中，他的上司毫无诚意地来了一句“我胆子小，害怕”。

真是信了你的鬼！你刚刚看的时候连眼睛都没眨！

但光又没办法驳他，只得乖乖被他握着手继续看下去，然而现在电影中演的是什么已经全然不重要了，在一片黑暗中他能感受到的只有自己的心跳与对方的体温。

他对接下来要发生的事情似乎有了些眉目。

结束了电影后，奥尔什方果然要邀请他吃晚饭再送他回家。本来按照剧情走下去故事也就happy ending了，可他总想着要再缓缓，奥尔什方给他的喜欢似乎黏得太紧，他不想自己是在窒息着大脑缺氧的情况下给对方一个不清醒的答复，他要想清楚，想明白，而后才敢给出自己肯定的答案。

他本质上其实也是公私分明的人。

“不吃饭的话，让我开车送你回去吧？”被拒绝了的人提出了另一个邀请。

而光再一次拒绝了他。

“从这里坐地铁很方便，但现在开车去东边会很堵的，下午也在麻烦你开车，你还是早点回去休息比较好……”

“很少见两次都拒绝我了，估计再追问下去得到的也会是否定的答案了，那我识趣一点，今天就先到这里？”奥尔什方替光把风衣的扣子扣紧，深秋的黄昏已经开始转凉，而这家伙从电影院出来后就没穿好衣服。

“谢谢。”光的眼睛亮晶晶地盯着奥尔什方，心中翻涌着难以言喻的情感：“我很抱歉没办法底气十足地告诉你我的答案，我还需要再坚定一点，但我相信我不会让你等太久，起码deadline之前我一定能把我的想法告诉你。”

拿deadline来做比喻也太可爱了吧？奥尔什方被他逗得笑了起来，他伸出手捏捏光的脸颊：“工作上的deadline我没办法给你延期，不过这个倒可以。去赶车吧，路上没座位可不要后悔拒绝了免费的专车啊。”

光瘪瘪嘴巴从奥尔什方的手下逃出来，道了再见后转身走向地铁站，奥尔什方看着他的背影汇入人流很快消失在地铁站的入口后才将自己的视线收了回来。

再快一些给他一个答案吧，他实在是不想再被这种朦胧的爱意折磨了。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

【1】

星期三晚上的二十一点五十四分，光踩了刹车打了双闪提起手刹后从奥尔什方的suv驾驶座上跳下车来——他今天晚上兼职给上司当次司机，方才他已经在附近的商业街和快餐店消磨了一会儿，毕竟再在公司呆着的话，他今天就白给奥尔什方多打工五个小时了。

他看见上司提着公文包像一根帅气的电线杆子一样矗在饭店门口，大概是室内空气很热，又或者喝酒喝得太多导致浑身暖呼呼的，奥尔什方迎着夜风敞着怀，围巾挂在脖子上顺着风吹的方向孤寂地飘荡在黑夜中。

是喝多了吗？不过结合对方发的那句「来接我」语音的语气与连贯度，他觉得奥尔什方应当还是保持着一定的神智——况且昨天晚上请他来当自己一晚上的司机的时候，奥尔什方还专门强调了自己酒品很好。

言下之意是让他别担心“在追求他但目前处于缓冲时期的上司会酒后失格威胁到他的贞操安全”一事，光欣然接受奥尔什方的好意——毕竟他在思想上还真没能跨过那道床笫之欢的坎——会在气氛很好的时候想要得到对方的拥抱与亲吻，但如果想到对方会扒下他的衣服和他进一步进行肌肤之亲的话，他便会本能地开始抗拒：究竟是因为不够喜欢对方还是因他从没同别人上过床而感到害怕，他自己也没有确定的答案。

光上前帮奥尔什方扣好外套的扣子，又使劲向上够着帮奥尔什方围好围巾，奥尔什方借着酒店门口的路灯打量他好久，似乎是在确认这个二话不说上来对自己动手动脚的男人是不是他心中所想的那个——

“你是不是喝晕了？”他接过电线杆子手里的公文包，将对方的一只手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，而后架着奥尔什方向停在路边的suv走去。

“好像有点......”奥尔什方的小脑功能罕见未受到酒精的影响，他只是将脑袋一头闷在了光的脖颈间，身体走路时却还是稳的，不然这么高大的男人，怕是要来两个光才能把他架到车上去，他说话时喷出的热气全都撒在光的领口：“你知道我家地址吗……”

知道知道，你今天早上就发过我一遍了。光一面叹气一面打开车门，奥尔什方长腿一跨自觉钻进副驾驶座中，光看他坐好后才伸出手去帮他调座椅，右手扶着椅子的靠背，左手按着调节器，他和奥尔什方也就距离二十多厘米，一个不稳就会栽到男人身上去：“你自己向后躺一躺。”

奥尔什方看起来总算是舒服地躺下了，光帮闭着眼睛打着盹的上司系好安全带，然后小心地把副驾驶的门关好，从车后绕到驾驶座上时他心中也在感叹自己上司的酒品确实很好：奥尔什方现在安静地像睡着了的小动物。

素日里帅气又强大的boss喝醉后也太招人怜爱了，丝毫没意识到自己早已深陷泥沼的人开车时的心情愉悦又轻快，甚至巴不得奥尔什方家在城市另一头，他就一整晚都把时间耗在和帅哥两个人独处于车厢的窄小空间中。

但可惜的是上司的高级公寓就是坐落在商圈附近的黄金地段，十点多的工作日车流量根本称不上大，也就三十多分钟他就开着车赶到了小区的地下车库，他放慢了车速打开手机看对方早上发来的消息，他得找找奥尔什方的车库是哪个号。

或许是车库的灯光太白太冷，从黑暗中突然接受光线刺激反倒叫之前睡稳了的家伙皱着眉头抬起手捂住眼睛，他小声哼唧着说太亮了，让光替他关一下灯。

这怎么给你关啊？光被他整得哭笑不得，只想快点找到车位叫奥尔什方解脱——对方喝醉的时候真的也蛮奇特的，小脑不受影响，大脑飘忽得飞起——他还是第一次见这种男人。

「我喝多了会断片。醒来什么都不记得，要是冒犯到你，还请不要和我计较。」

昨日奥尔什方给他打预防针时他还没怎么在意，但今天回想起来便觉得整件事情格外好笑，车停稳入库后奥尔什方还是维持着手背搭在眼睛上的姿势，光下车去给他开门，又把他的安全带解开，用手扶着奥尔什方的肩膀示意他下车：“到了，快点下来上楼躺床上睡。”

他果然是酒品很好，光让他怎样他就乖乖怎样，话音未落他就扶着对方的胳膊把自己从副驾驶座中拔了出来。光一手抱着靠在自己怀里的男人，一手关上车门摁下车钥匙锁车，奥尔什方在听到车门落锁的声音后拥着光向左边走去，被突如其来带着走了几步的家伙抵抗了一会儿才让奥尔什方停下脚步，他听到光喘着气问他：“你怎么往那边走？”

这话问的不就是废话吗，可奥尔什方面对他时一向耐心又好脾气，他迷惑地回答光的问题：“回家啊？”

大哥！那边是安全通道！电梯在右边！

光的表情管理再度失控，认命地揽着他转个方向：“你靠着我走，我把你带回家去。”

上司迷惑了有那么几秒钟就被他一把抓到身上来倚着了，大概随着酒精的扩散作用这人的神智也将越来越不清楚吧？不仅如此，方才还未受毒害的小脑似乎也遭受了影响，奥尔什方走路已经开始呈现歪歪扭扭的趋势，而倚着他的动作也越加放肆起来——

两个人几乎是顺着惯性撞进电梯之中的，奥尔什方率先把自己扔到电梯轿厢的冰冷钢板上，光没能阻止他自损八千的行为，反倒被拉着贴在他怀里。

他不喜欢如此浓厚的酒的气息，奥尔什方此刻就像熟烂了的散发着发酵甜味的果子，气味顺着鼻腔一股脑冲进身体中，勾着他的神经蠢蠢欲动；烂醉的人于他是一个引诱的信号，更是无声的邀请，作为双方关系中目前还能做出理智决策的一方，光觉得自己有必要及时止损。

高级公寓的电梯要刷卡。他伸出双手把低着头望他不知道是含情脉脉还是真的在发呆的男人拉远一点：“电梯卡在哪？”

奥尔什方小声地笑了一下：“衣服兜里。”

在光一心想要赶紧从奥尔什方身上找出电梯卡的时候，男人像是故意捣乱一样把下巴压到了光的脑袋上，忙着掏兜的家伙没在意上司是真累到不行还是故意而为，他只在乎他将风衣口袋里里外外翻了三遍还没找到那张电梯卡。

“……你是不是骗我？”

“衣服内侧的那个。”

妈的你记得那么清楚自己伸出手来拿不就好了！光现在百分之九十九可以确认奥尔什方是在折磨人——可他能怎么办？人家之前就说了喝酒会断片不要让他计较一类的好话，他现在自是哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出。

光红着脸伸手解开对方的风衣扣子，仔细着手只是去掏衣服的内袋而不会碰到奥尔什方身体的其他部位，但他的上司显然觉得这样太无趣了，就在光把对方衣袋内的皮夹钥匙和电梯卡掏出来时，他被奥尔什方摁着腰抱在了怀里。

神经病啊要是有人这时候进来怎么办，电梯里摄像头还在工作被安保看到了该多丢人——！

奥尔什方压着他不动，很小声地把嘴巴凑到他耳边讲话。

什么“谢谢你送我回来”“你好可爱”这种毫无逻辑话重复着喃喃好几遍，听得光心里一阵邪火。

他这上司根本不是酒后失格而是酒后缺德。

他拿膝盖毫不客气地给了上司的大腿一击，趁着对方吃痛松开他的手时，迅速刷了卡摁了楼层；奥尔什方似乎是被他刺激到了，讪讪松开了手。

“你别乱动……我……”

我也忍不了。但不想是在这种情况下告诉你我的心意。

既然对方说了，奥尔什方自然也不会再进一步，到了楼层后便乖乖跟着光出了电梯，在对方蹲下身去看电子锁的时候，他就懒懒地倚在墙上盯着对方翘起的头发看。

“密码是什么？”光才想起来奥尔什方从没跟他说过密码这种事情。

“嗯…？”闭着眼睛的家伙懒懒抬起眼皮瞧着他，目光里一片迷离，“密码是我的生日。”

光想破脑袋也没想出来他之前和奥尔什方提过生日相关的话题，他叹口气，直起身子来望着奥尔什方：“可是我不知道诶。”

奥尔什方听到这话并未表露出失望的神色，反倒是自嘲般笑了笑：“也是。现在知道我生日的也就我和我的身份证了。自我母亲离开后，我也没再过过生日了。”

这是奥尔什方第二次同他提起他的私事，有关那些别人不曾窥探到的属于他的真实想法，和他所遭受的种种刻骨铭心的痛苦。他想要向自己表达什么？又想从自己这里得到何种安慰？

“我大概已经开始说胡话了，什么都想跟你讲……”奥尔什方笑着叹口气，大概是认识到自己的冲动失言，没再向下继续这个话题。

“那你告诉我吧，我也会替你记住的，下次过生日给你买个蛋糕吃。”蹲在地上准备按数字的人使劲仰着头去看他的上司，奥尔什方抱着胳膊低头看他，场面恶俗地像在拍纯爱电影。

他轻声报出来一串数字，光集中精神把那串数字输了进去，门锁发出咔哒的解锁声后，他走到奥尔什方身边又把男人的手搭在了自己身上，奥尔什方的胸膛贴在他的后背上，光觉得他的体温好热。

“你喜欢草莓的还是巧克力的？”

没头没脑的问题叫昏沉着的男人在他颈侧留下一声哼笑。

“生日我替你的门记住了，密码就换一个别的吧，用生日还是太不安全了。”

【2】

身体一贴到床铺的奥尔什方立马像是被封印了般闭上了嘴巴，但光估摸着他不一会儿就想喝水，便还是趁着烧水的时候才开始替他脱衣服。

明明之前觉得应该是对方先扒他的衣服才对，现在剧本拿反倒也挺惊讶的。虽说奥尔什方平日里穿戴得干干净净，连香水都喷的比其他人用的好闻（阿光视角），可喝了那么多酒后照样也会惹人蹙眉。

外套与毛衣被他拿到阳台挂着通风，鞋袜则是他替对方换拖鞋时就收整好了，光犹豫再三还是觉得不要随便扒人家裤子比较好，毕竟跟断片的人解释起来也相当费事情……他看奥尔什方的衬衫扣子还一个不落地紧扣着，于是伸手替他解开扣子——腕口的扣子肯定要拆，拆开后还要稍微松一松，而后是领口的，大概解三颗就行了——上司的皮肤从松开的领口处一寸寸露出来，连带着呼吸时微小的起伏，喉结的鼓动都叫光的心中呼吸急促起来，三颗就够了，再往下的话自己就要先喘不过气来。

好在奥尔什方还是安安静静地躺在床上美男睡觉，根本没有任何要撩拨他的心思，他在奥尔什方身边坐着等了会，估摸着开水在空气中凉得差不多了才去起身端水杯，而奥尔什方就在此刻突然拉住了他的手，方才给他盖好的被子也因此掀开了一半。

“你要去哪里？”

光俯下身子试图把手从对方手掌中抽出来，奥尔什方捏的他有点疼：“去给你倒水喝，你是不是渴了？”

他好像确实渴了，于是眨眨眼睛松开手，又迷迷糊糊地躺回了床上。

光本来是想着弄点茶水或者蜂蜜水帮他解酒，但找了一圈也没在视线可触及的范围内找到有关的东西，贸然翻箱倒柜肯定是不可取的，只得最后拿着白开去喂他，顺便把水壶拿到奥尔什方的床头。

对方喝下小半杯后似乎有点不耐烦，一心一意只想着睡觉，自打他喝醉光就一点对付他的招数都没有，只得把杯子放好再给上司拉上被子，而后凑到他耳边小声说话：“你还有要帮忙的吗？我也要回家睡觉去了，水放在床头，夜里醒来你自己喝？”

不知道哪点又把睡得不省人事的人给唤起来了，奥尔什方又艰难地张开眼睛握住光的手：“多晚了都，你明天要上班吧……”

你还知道我要上班而你可以翘班啊？

“那你住我这里好了，离公司也近。”奥尔什方看光想挣开他的手反倒攥得更用力起来，他确实是醉得厉害，不然不会看不见下属的脸现在已经红成了一个番茄。

好像也行……现在已经快十一点了，先不说地铁可能赶不上，就算开车回去到家也要凌晨，况且他怎么能开上司的车回家啊。

“那你松开，我去沙发上对付一晚。”光摇了摇奥尔什方几乎是已经在掐着他的手。

“你去沙发上对付什么，我们现在难道还不能睡一张床吗……”喝醉的人得寸进尺，不仅不撒开对方的手反倒用另一只手抱住了光的腰，似乎是想用力把喜欢的人拉到自己怀里来。

光觉得又好气又好笑，睡一张床上意味着要发生什么不应该是刻印在潜意识里的吗？难不成奥尔什方还是当代柳下惠说睡觉就真纯睡觉？

“我不会对你做什么出格的事情，我很爱惜你的。”

或许是在睡眼朦胧的状态下信誓旦旦宣誓着的男人确实有着一种令人信服的魔力，又或者是他本人蠢蠢欲动的心思一直推着他向前迈进，光在奥尔什方再一次恳求时软下心来。

“就……纯睡觉啊。”他磨蹭着脱掉外衣而后被奥尔什方一把捞到怀里盖上被子，对方还顺手把床头灯关了，漆黑的屋内静得能听见两人的呼吸与心跳。

这张单人床对于两个男人躺本来就是件挺不容易的事，而以防自己和上司有什么逾越之举的家伙还拼了老命要往床边上挤，这叫奥尔什方下意识感到不爽，长胳膊一伸又把光扒拉进自己怀里，而后嘴唇黏着对方的耳廓小声问他：“你还没想好吗。”

想好了想好了明天就跟你说，你不要再用手摸我的腰了！突然在耳边爆开的气流叫光起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是在黑暗中看不到对方的脸只能听到他那喝醉后的微哑的嗓音让这种色情的感觉更加强烈：隔着层薄衬衫的手还在一下一下摩挲着他的侧腰，但动作似乎随着主人的困倦而逐渐缓慢下来；奥尔什方的脑袋卡在他的肩膀上，呼出的酒气顺着领口吹到他的皮肤上，温热的气流又痒又勾人，光只觉得自己的心跳变得越来越快——最难捱的还是他抱着他，毫无意识地紧贴着他不松手的姿势，于是他后腰贴着奥尔什方的腹部，臀部被对方大腿的肌肉顶着，他确信奥尔什方是喝醉了没什么坏心思，可是他自己可控制不住下身的血一股股往天灵盖涌，奥尔什方的每一次呼吸都叫他觉得自己的裤子又绷紧一分，到最后他竟随着下体一跳一跳的感觉小幅度摆起腰来。

怎么说也不能再对方怀里想这种事情！他听着上司绵长又平稳的呼吸声动了要挣开的心思，但很快又被抱得更紧，扰动间肢体的触碰更是叫光涨红了脸，他下意识推着身后的男人拒绝：“……不行，奥尔什方……”

大概是因为叫出了上司的本名，凭借本能行动着的男人又把睡着了的思绪暂时拉了回来，但他对对方的抗拒丝毫不在意，只是在对方叫他名字的时候内心感受到阵阵的愉悦，于是毫无自觉地继续抱着恋人摸摸索索，直到光颤抖着再次求他放开自己，他才稍稍有所松动：“你要回去吗？”

“不是……我去卫生间！”精神崩溃的下属完全后悔了昨天答应上司的话，如果早知道是被撩拨成这样而对方却因醉酒却一点反应没有的尴尬情景，他就算辞职也不会同意来送奥尔什方回家！

“那你再叫一遍我的名字。”喝醉后如孩童般提出莫名其妙要求的奥尔什方真令人窒息，他也不知道对方骨子里是不是有些难以察觉的邪恶因子会在这种时候突然觉醒，但眼下最重要的还是要逃出这磨人的怀抱。

“拜托了，奥尔什方，松开手。”他的身体抖得像筛糠，而身后的家伙还真的以为他就是想去上厕所，在得到自己想要的呼唤后开开心心松了手又坦然地闭上了眼睛。

摸着黑跌跌撞撞走到卫生间的人也没开灯，就着月光将裤子扒下来就开始用手握住，已经开始溢出透明液体的性器直挺挺地暴露在空气中，深秋的夜间温度骤降，而身体内里的欲火则叫这种感觉冰火两重天的感觉尤为强烈。

他左手扒着浴室的壁砖，指甲卡进两块瓷砖的缝隙内，右手毫无章法地借着黏腻的液体粗暴而快速地上下套弄着性器，他脑子中想到很多从未想过的事情：

譬如奥尔什方会从后面摁住他的身体，一面咬着他的耳朵一面用拇指揉着他性器的肉头，在马眼与指腹的空隙中他的腺液不断地溢出来弄湿了他的阴茎——

譬如自己跪在上司的腿间为他口交，对方的性器和味道将自己撑得满满的，他吐出时舌头抵着对方的冠状沟，泛着生理性泪水的余光向上瞄一眼便是对方温柔又玩味的笑容，他手掌抚摸着自己的头发，自己便再俯下身去把他的性器吞到深处，他的上司摁着他的脑袋在他喉咙深处射精——

又譬如他穿着奥尔什方常穿的那件长外套，衣服下摆竟到他的膝窝下部，里面自然是空空荡荡什么也没有，奥尔什方会在任何地方抱他，在健身房无人的更衣室，空中花园最不起眼的地方，电影院漆黑的放映厅，甚至午夜十一点空无一人的办公室，他把他抵在更衣室的橱柜上，抵在潮湿而硌人的植物墙上，抵在紧缩逼仄的小角落或者是光滑冰凉的会议桌上，他从小腹到腿根都是被奥尔什方搞出来的湿漉漉的液体，男人在他高潮时也把精液射到他的小腹上，两人的性器紧贴在一起，他虔诚地吻他，安抚一般用手指揉揉他的脸颊——奥尔什方的精液顺着他的腿流下来，那件外套被自己搞得再也不能穿了。

光听见幻想中的男人对他说了一句话：

“我很爱惜你的。”

于是他的阴茎不受控制地抖动着吐出嫩白色的汁水，他则是扶着墙壁喘着气以防自己一时脱力坐到地上去。

光折回门口去开灯，灯下可见右手上沾满了淫秽的液体，而那一滩射出来的精液正安静地躺在米白色的地砖上，周围还有喷溅时没能聚成一滩的几小滴痕迹。

他双腿发软挪到洗手池旁洗了手，又用卫生纸将自己的性器和内裤擦拭干净，看着那一团团粘着自己精液的纸团在抽水马桶的漩涡中消失的一刻，他的心中不知是轻松还更加负重。

他将挂在墙上的花洒拿下来呲水，留在地砖上的还未干涸的精液便顺着水流淅淅沥沥地流向下水道中，而奥尔什方的卧室中仍是一片静谧，他的上司对此事一无所知。

是的，对于自己的下属一面想着他一面在自家的浴室中自慰一事一无所知——他甚至不会知道，这块已经被冲刷干净的地砖上，曾经留下过多么不堪的痕迹。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

【1】

昨晚折腾到近一点才平复了心情重新躺到床上的家伙在周四的闹铃响起来时第一秒就从床上蹦了起来，要是在自己家里他就摁掉继续睡了，可现在他是在上司怀里，再加上昨晚的荒唐事随细胞苏醒一件件清晰浮现在脑海中，他更是觉得对方怀里有千万根刺扎得他不得安生。

平日因困倦和怕冷总要在被窝里懒一会儿的光一骨碌捞起衣服开始穿戴，奥尔什方似乎有点要醒的意思，含混着哼了一声，正在套卫衣的光将衬衫袖口从卫衣的袖子中扯出来，他回头看了一眼奥尔什方。

好在对方并没有要醒的趋势，光从床头拿了手机后匆匆就逃往了玄关——不告而别这种行为实在是不太成熟，但他现在一想到奥尔什方的名字都会觉得格外羞耻，况且对方也确实没有要醒的意思，不如顺水推舟能跑就跑。

当人的精力过于在意某件事情的时候自然会降低对外界其他因素变化的感知程度，在他啃着包子刷工卡时发现自己今日的签到名次遥遥领先时，他才后知后觉地想起来奥尔什方家距公司只有两站路，而自己的起床时间还是按照东郊那间出租屋的时间线开启的。

“你看上去像一夜没睡的样子。”前座的同事在他偷偷打哈欠的时候好巧不巧地转过头来，然后询问他中午要不要一起点个咖啡精神一下。

“不了，喝了之后我大概真的会猝死。”他尽力想把视线聚焦在手头的资料和屏幕上的数据报表上，但看着看着思绪就会飞到一片虚空之中，而眼皮也开始上下打架——他想好了，中午的时候就连外卖也不点，直接睡它一个小时。

于是奥尔什方路过光的工位时看到的就是他以一副要扎根大地的姿势伏在桌上狂睡的糟糕姿势。

昨天他没睡好吗？奥尔什方在过道上不由得多停驻了半分钟来回想昨天自己究竟做了什么——

刚从外面吃饭回来的同事一踏入办公室看到的就是上司蹙着眉盯着光毫无意识地倒在桌上昏睡不醒，于是他立马警觉起来，快步走到奥尔什方身边压低声音替光辩解：“经理你别生气！他昨天好像没休息好……但我保证他上班的时候没有打盹！”

奥尔什方自然不是要批评光什么的，毕竟现在也是休息时间，不过他倒是很想从别人那里得到点消息，他假装毫不知情地去问对方：“你知道他今天为什么这个样子吗？”

没想到这前的同事倒还真就有两把刷子，他左右瞧瞧办公室的人，然后露出了相当为难的神色，奥尔什方知道他的意思是“这里人有点多，不太方便说”，只好妥协示意对方和他到外面去说。

“他昨晚一定是跑出去鬼混了，这个势头很不好，您作为他的顶头上司，一定要严肃地批评指正他存在的问题。不能让他再重蹈组内大部分老油子的覆辙。”

“具体点？”对方暧昧不清的话语还是叫奥尔什方感到疑惑。

“我仔细观察了一上午，觉得这家伙昨天是通宵蹦迪去了，这家伙衣服上酒的味道很重，看面部是眼眶浮肿目光飘忽精神涣散，再加上下盘不稳走路蹒跚——”

还不等说完奥尔什方便打断了他的发言，这对于向来给员工足够尊重的上司还是第一次：“——好了不要说了我了解了。你先回去休息吧，他的问题我会及时想办法解决的。”

我是罪人。望着职员一脸迷惑却按捺不表默然离去的背影，奥尔什方在心中痛斥着自己的所作所为。

本来上午醒来后看到自己衬衫长裤都安然地穿在身上时，他还暗自松了口气，想着自己喝醉时应当也没办出什么出格的事情，对方走的那么早连招呼也不打不过是因为担心上班迟到而已——没想到，对方已经到了“下盘不稳”这种地步了吗！

想来这事儿全怪他自己，应酬后打出租或找代驾完全是沿用了几年的标准答案，而又何必去招与自己关系还尚未稳定下来的男人——说白了还是心口不一，嘴上答应给人时间考虑，心里却仍对他一步步紧逼。

从前期的接触来讲，光明显是个生涩直男，可能连异性交往的经历都没几次，更不可能对同性间的情事有所了解……所以对方昨晚是不是也挣扎了？而喝到断片的自己却丝毫不为他的抗拒所动？

啊啊，自己是禽兽吧……不仅无视了光的意愿强行发生了关系，估计在做的过程中也没能温柔待他，清理一类自然不提，如果太过粗暴说不定还伤到他了，又想到自己起床后并没觉得腿间有什么异样的感觉，而衣物又是妥帖穿在身上的，奥尔什方便更觉得自己罪恶滔天：虽然不知道为什么他还要给自己收拾干净！但光的意思明显是不想让他记得有这样的事啊！

是为了维系两人的关系如初于是默默地承受痛苦，还是以独吞苦果的方式作为两人分道扬镳的标志，就在奥尔什方唾弃着自己的所作所为时，希尔达从电梯里走了出来。

“竟然下午来上班了？”他的组长显然也是个闲人，不在所剩无几的休息时间刷刷手机小憩一会儿，反倒要跑来窗户旁边和他闲扯。

“你脸很红诶，没醒酒就来上班也太过了点吧？最近又不是忙期。”

“办公室里面太热了，我出来透气。”奥尔什方用手扇了扇风来掩饰尴尬，他自到公司来甚至还没踏进过自己的办公室里面，半路上就被光的睡相给搅乱了心智，一番打听下来更是脑袋乱哄哄的，一点也没有想要回去的心思。

“真奇怪啊，明明今天是阴天还降温了……”希尔达小声感叹一句，而后话锋一转：“明晚可有大团建啊，你不要忘了来，楼下有人给我提到你很多次了，再说今年三次大团建你两次都推了，这一次不能不来。”

奥尔什方呆滞了那么几秒，终于想起来月末确实有个团建活动——这不是哪壶不开提哪壶嘛！昨天才对准恋人做出出格的事情导致今天痛失所爱，明晚转眼就奔赴伪团队建设真异性散装尬聊现场，光知道了还不是觉得自己是彻彻底底的渣男么！

“我负责给你开工资，还要负责你和你朋友之间的关系？你是不是不太把你上司当个人看？”

说什么不做人可能是真的，但也只限于对那个家伙而言。

“明天我没法参加，你也别打我的主意了赶紧去工作。”

“你怎么还着急了。”希尔达完全不在意对方的威胁，反而在沉思了一会儿后拉长声音“哦”了一声：“你该不会是已经……那要是家里有规定，确实也是没办法的事啊……”

这是奥尔什方头一次咬牙切齿地同希尔达讲话：“去工作！”

但这一下午过得其实也算平静，他回去时光还是一副扎根大地的模式不知是在装睡还是在真睡——奥尔什方担心这家伙没吃午饭会不会饿着，但怎么都不好意思去给他点个外卖，只能决定一下午都不出自己办公室来给对方创造一个轻松地塞零食的工作环境。

【2】

光醒来的时候才发现手机里堆了一好几条来自奥尔什方的微信消息，他昨天到家的时候手机没电了，一头扎进浴室洗澡洗衣服后又忙着填肚子，吃饱后又困得不行，一头栽到沙发上睡着连碗都没刷，直到十二点附近被阳台吹过来的风冻醒，精神恍惚地滚到床上裹了被子继续睡——

看到消息还是揉着睡眼打着哈欠跑到客厅的插座旁关闹钟后才发生的事情。

前面还是“吃了吗”“是不是睡了”一类，再下拉就是毫无章法的道歉了，什么“辜负了你的信任”“对不起你的善良”甚至还说出了“你想要我补偿你什么都可以”这种话。

光不由得开始怀疑对方昨晚是不是又喝醉了。

等等……奥尔什方最后这几句话怎么听起来那么像恋爱情景剧里面要分手的台词呢？！不会吧！难不成自己一开始没想错——奥尔什方就是个人面兽心爱好直男的邪恶上司？

他本来想多发几条微信问问，但怎么输都觉得措辞不合适，最后还是清空了输入框，又抬眼一看在这里磨磨蹭蹭已经十分钟了还没有洗漱穿衣，一着急赶着上班这件事便又搁置下来，直到踏进公司电梯才想起自己这场还没完全开始的恋爱是不是只能落得无疾而终的结局。

午休时候希尔达抱着饭盒在他左前桌和别的组员聊天，他就抱着手机把打好的字输了删删了输——如果奥尔什方能再主动发点什么过来就好了，先不说他根本不知道要如何回复奥尔什方，单是距离消息发出的时间都已经过去了十几个小时之久，怎样回消息似乎都很尴尬……

“今天下午别忘了去团建啊！”希尔达突然转过头来嘱咐一句，这件事她从一周前就开始在自己耳边唠叨了。

“组长，我们boss去不去啊？”

“嗯？”希尔达迟疑了那么几秒钟，而后缓缓把身子转了过来：“他说他不去了，说是有事情要忙……怎么，你想多同他增进一下感情？”希尔达冲他扬扬眉毛。

确实是想同他增进一下感情，起码得把他俩这事说清楚——他还是觉得奥尔什方不该是个情感骗子。

“我随口一问啦……”光埋下头去点开与奥尔什方的聊天框：「我没太明白你昨天发的消息是什么意思，我们可能需要面对面聊一聊」

对方的回复相当快：「选你合适的时间地点，我都可以」

「你不去团建活动吗？我觉得今晚就行，如果你不是真的有事，而是单纯想要逃避社交的话……」

「你要去？」

「我是新人啊！怎么可能像你一样轻松推掉！」

「新人也有办法逃的」

「少来了！我都答应希尔达了！再说我还没给你回复吧！」

奥尔什方那边的输入状态换了几换，最后发来一条「告诉希尔达下班后我带啤酒过去」

在周五下班时意外收获了一箱啤酒和免费司机的希尔达高兴的快要乐出花来，最重要的是她觉得市场部的面子随着奥尔什方的加入也回归了——要知道分部像奥尔什方一样年轻有为的部门经理也就两个，而另一个因和女友关系稳固而平和，早早就被公司广大寻偶群体移出了考虑范围。

遗憾的是她不知道奥尔什方真的也快了。快到今晚结束以后就能够理直气壮地告诉她“我不参加了家里人不让”这种话。而这句话中所谓的“家里人”此刻正任劳任怨地帮她把两提鸡尾酒从后备箱搬下车来。

他和奥尔什方不一辆车，对方来得比他稍晚那么十分钟，于是只能坐到包间的另一张桌子旁——这也足够好了，总比两个人不在一间房里好，起码他们还能在同事们闭着眼睛鬼哭狼嚎时和扬起头灌酒的视线盲区内偷偷看对方一眼。

奥尔什方是要开车的，自然是一滴酒也不敢沾，不喝酒的话就要唱歌，光抱着铝罐听他一首接一首，有自己一个人唱的，也有合唱的，奥尔什方唱歌不算有天赋，不过是声音好听些不跑调罢了。

要说有感情么，其实是有的，不过歌声的主人故意把那情绪藏得晦涩又难懂——首先是要唱到动情处，歌词又要足够拨人心弦，还要等光的视线主动瞟向他，奥尔什方才肯偏过头来给予回应——到这时他就露出个小小的笑容，那种一旦被外人窥探到就瞬间消逝的笑容。

然后他就明白这歌，这句话是对方想单独告诉他的，回过神来时头低得几乎都要埋到手中的易拉罐中。

所以对方是为什么要说出那种会让他产生误会的话，他看起来和往常一样喜欢他。

光收到一条微信消息：「来外面找我 穿好衣服再出来」他再抬头一看，方才还被一堆人围着的那个座位不知何时空了出来，包厢里早就没了奥尔什方的影子。

他走到外面的时候奥尔什方正在抽烟，夹在指间的香烟燃了摸越四分之一，灰白色的烟灰轻簌簌地落下几片，微弱的火光闪烁着洇灭在对街的车流光影中——

他转过身来看他，烟草的味道在深秋的凉夜中不显得刺激，反倒带了点温暖的意思。

奥尔什方走过来时把烟摁灭在了垃圾桶里，大概看出光不太习惯。

气氛有点尴尬。光决心做那个先开口的人：“你昨天发的微信是什么意思，怎么突然给我道歉？”

“我喝多了真的会断片，周三晚上对你做过什么一点都想不起来了……但是你一直躲着我，你同事又说你精神状态很不好，我也不难猜到发生了什么。”

光听得满头雾水：“我就是睡得少所以精神状态不好啊，我昨天都不知道你来上班了——你看我们现在这距离近的，我这叫躲你吗？”

哪个躲人的还要给他发微信还要给他在唱歌的时候暗送秋波！真要躲还不早就连夜扛着火车站就跑了。

“况且你说的那种事……”光讲到这里不由得脸颊热了起来，他想起最近这两天因为想要和对方确定关系还在网上查了一些之前从未了解过的知识，又想起那天晚上想着对方在浴室里自慰的场景，话也说得磕磕绊绊：“你人都喝傻了，估计也没那个心思吧。”

这话听上去不像是安抚反像是埋怨。似乎是还不满他那天没对自己做什么一样。不过奥尔什方也就是心里这样想想，他总不可能毫无情商可言地去问人家“你是不是还期待和我发生点什么”这种问题。

光的解释无疑让他松了口气，回头想来他那些无端猜忌也真是可笑——对方再怎么恋爱新手也不会是完全白给的性格，自己也不正是喜欢他相当有主见又在某些方面格外勇敢的特质么。

“这样说来我倒是心安理得很多，起码不用再假想自己是个强奸犯了……”

光怕不远处三五个聚在一起抽烟的人（虽然他不认识）听到他俩在这里讲这种暧昧话，便更上前一步压低了声音回答对方：“你别瞎说，你就算真做那种事也不叫强奸……咱们俩这种情况完全是双方自愿的。”

他在奥尔什方还在回味那句“双方自愿”时再向前踏了一步：“我其实在那天晚上就想告诉你答案了，但你不是说你醒后会不记得吗，我就想着等你醒了后再说……我早上走的早，晚上又很累没看到消息，就拖到了现在，我真的没想躲你，我一直……”

他不是故意要说这样的话来调情，亦不想弄得和无病呻吟的三流恋爱剧那般恶俗，他就是想告诉面前的人自己最真实的想法，仅此而已。

“我一直想要靠近你，奥尔什方。”

从暴雨和雷电交织的空隙开始播种，在点滴与昼夜中终于破土而出的爱意一旦生长便快速地爬满了他的整个心房，直到现在他再也无法忍受那些象征着“喜欢”的藤蔓继续折磨他，让他窒息。他亟需把这份情感递还给奥尔什方——他对他的喜欢已经满了格，再累积一点就会变成不堪的负担。

这是他第一次看到奥尔什方露出羞涩的表情，他看上去想要激动地抱住自己，而内心混战许久最终还是在大街上选择了更平和的方式作为回应，他一把握住光的右手把他向自己拉的更近：“……你今晚能来我家吗？”

这剧情很标准，在脑内做过不下五次推演的光回答地干脆利落：“好啊。”他抬起头来向自己的男朋友展露出一个带着点狡黠的笑容：“我今天有为这件事做了准备。”

奥尔什方不知道他的准备具体指什么，心理准备也好经验指导也好甚至说他自己在私下里开发了自己的身体——这都无所谓，他现在一心想着开车把男友载回自己的公寓来一场惊天地泣鬼神的性爱。

“别着急好不好，你今天还得负责把一些同事送回去……”

他能不着急吗？能不急吗！

“那我们现在撤一波人可以吧？快九点了，也该有人要走了。”

光没什么意见，他自然也是觉得和男友窝在公寓里比在外面偷偷摸摸亲亲搂搂自在地多，但言语上还是忍不住要揶揄几句：“真那么着急？”

听到是嘲讽意味的明知故问，奥尔什方自然也不同他客气：“特别急。你不信就跟我去洗手间先验证一下。”

说到底还是曾经的直男，听到他这话自然是心虚又害怕止了话头，乖乖被奥尔什方牵着手走回去，直到快接近他们订的包厢才把手松开。

希尔达对奥尔什方在团建方面的“迟到早退”屡见不鲜，但她不明白光这种新来的员工怎么也被带歪了方向要早早跑路，疑惑着还没来得及开口，奥尔什方已经开始抢答了：“再晚他就没地铁坐了，我把他捎到附近的地铁站去。”

“坐什么地铁啊，玩尽兴了打车回去我帮他报销了就好，你想回去就先带要回去的人走嘛，新人好不容易有个空闲时间来玩……”

“没，组长，我喝得有点晕，想回去休息了。”光一面给希尔达解释一面偷偷笑奥尔什方吃瘪，他这是一激动连借口都开始瞎找吗？

“那你从这打车走也行嘛，就不要坐地铁了吧。要不你看看奥尔什方能不能也对你绅士一点，直接把你送到家里？”

送到自己家估计不行，不过送到他家是板上钉钉的事儿。

“你不要管了，记得别喝酒，否则可没人送你回去。你的发票留好，周一上班的时候交给我，晚上回去的时候注意安全。”奥尔什方转过身走了几步，而后想起什么一样冲希尔达喊了一句：“你们要是还玩真心话大冒险的话，不要再把给我打电话作为其中一条了——有明知故犯的周一来我办公室做检讨！”

【3】

奥尔什方刚顶着毛巾和一头湿漉漉的头发走进卧室时，看到的便是光背对着他跪趴着抬起臀部，努力将自己的第二根手指向后穴里面塞的震撼场面。

也不是说这样不好，他就是觉得对方努力过了头——让一个直男，甚至说是处男第一次就这么受累，绝对不是奥尔什方的本意。他迅速将头发擦干一些，而后快步爬到床上去吻了一下颈骨，光抬起头来看他，身体似乎有些趴不住。

“不仅工作上很努力，这方面也特别努力？”奥尔什方拍拍光的臀肉示意他把手指抽出来，他刚刚路过衣柜时有拿过来一瓶润滑剂。

光爬起来跪坐在床上，奥尔什方用右手抱住光的脑袋，手掌轻轻下压同他接吻，他虽然比对方经验丰富，但也不是丰富在实践方面，舌头伸进光的口腔后一时间竟不知道要做什么，反倒是他的男友气势汹汹地用舌尖抵着他的下颚，然后慢慢舔触着他的牙龈。

“……你比处男还不如。”在结束了亲吻后，光气喘吁吁地嫌弃到。

奥尔什方倒也不会辩解什么，他确实实战经验比较少，而又格外不喜欢同人接吻，被男友这样抱怨也是他理亏，他凑上去咬咬光的鼻尖以示安抚，而后让他背对再次摆出跪趴的姿势，他将润滑油顺着对方的臀缝挤下去，透明的粘稠液体顺着对方的臀肉下滑挤压，很快就在穴口处形成黏糊着的一滩。

“我没怎么和别人接过吻，上床是解决生理需求而不是找情感寄托。”

在润滑剂的作用下对方的后穴很快就能咬住他的两个手指且不断地向内里收缩着一点点将他的指头吞下去更多，奥尔什方稍稍屈了两根手指，里面格外湿软的肠肉裹着他的指头。

“你是说，你没谈过恋爱吗……”光的大腿随着奥尔什方不住地抠磨挤压分开得更厉害，肌肉也较之前绷得更紧，奥尔什方将两根手指抽出来，又加了一根在光的穴口涂着润滑剂打转，试图将第三根也塞进去。

“我在交友软件上和别人约过一次，然后也谈过一次恋爱，两种都不太合适。”他说完这话便故意将三根手指全插进去一截，对方果然发出了吃痛的吸气声，埋在枕头里的毛绒绒的脑袋几欲抬起来回过头瞪他一眼，奥尔什方用另一只轻柔地捏捏他的臀肉，然后轻轻地将那瓣软肉揉捏着向外拉扯：“我下次注意，不会再弄疼了。”

“讲讲跟你谈恋爱的那个。”从枕头里传出的声音闷闷的，光本来不该太在意对方的过往，可是一想到自己不是对方的第一任，他心里还是有点不舒服。

“你在吃醋吗？”奥尔什方问他时语气里是止不住的笑意，但手上的动作仍然没停，光自己也在努力收缩着后穴，穴口的肉如壶口般紧咬着对方的手指，呼吸间的吞吐每一次都将奥尔什方的手指吃进去更多。

“我那时刚来分部工作，是在酒吧里认识那人的，他是个学生……我们交往了有半个月就分手了，肢体接触最多到牵手，他很缺乏安全感，而我没办法把所有精力都投入到他身上，我自己工作也很忙——说来，他年纪好像和你差不多呢。”

“你到底会不会讨好人啊！哪有一边对现男友做这种事情一边还把前男友拿出来做比较的！”光一激动就将腰扭了一下，而奥尔什方正好是在缓缓转着手腕在找能让对方舒服的点，误打误撞间还正好碰着了，方才还生气的家伙立马软下腰来混身发抖，奥尔什方拍拍他的屁股示意他姿势摆好，自己要再确定一下对方的爽点在哪里。

“早没联系了，你不要这么容易吃醋嘛，我也想早点遇到你啊，想必你大学的时候一定也很可爱。”他专注地动着自己的手指，期望在切实按压到对方的前列腺点时，光能发出高潮时可爱又迷人的叫声。

“……那那个炮友呢。”

“他大概把我当个人形按摩棒，我觉得这种关系还是不要长久比较好……呃，我身体没问题的，做过检查。”

“我不是在意那种事情。”光有点没话可说了，一言不发趴在床上等着奥尔什方用手让他高潮。他现在其实有点爽，阴茎已经直挺挺地向前戳着，但是不好意思自己用手去碰，他隐约觉得自己还应该再多生会儿闷气。

“都是很早的事情了，如果你想的话……”奥尔什方话还没说完光的身体就开始发抖，手指攥紧了枕头的布料，嘴巴似乎是想咬住枕头，但空隙间仍是渗出点细微的叫声，他看见对方的口水将素色的枕头洇湿了一片。

他顺着手指在往里压一压那块偏硬的凸起，身下的人随即叫出声射了出来，奥尔什方抽出手指去抹床单上那小滩，光翻过身来平躺着仰视自己的男友，对方双手撑在他的身侧把他笼罩在臂弯之下。

“你要用你的东西操我了吗。”毫无自觉问出这种话的男人眨眨眼睛，伸出右手握住了奥尔什方的手腕，“要我帮你舔湿吗？”

“不用，第一次的话，我还是想要戴套子做，对你来说会好一点。”奥尔什方摸出一片包装刚要撕开，便被光摁下拿到了自己手中。

“我想你直接插进来，射到里面。”

这话一听就是直男才会说的，奥尔什方对他的男友简直无语：“不要在网上看到什么都想要试一试好不好？你会很不舒服的。”他抬起手来抚上的后颈，手指在新长出的发茬处摸了又摸，“来，套子给我。”

“那我帮你！”

奥尔什方不知道这个直男是如何想到这种事情的，但在对方替他脱下内裤并用脸颊磨蹭着他的性器时，他才意识到让对方来主导这场情事到最后一定会变成不可收拾的局面，或许是因为对方是处男的缘故，于是再烂俗的勾引都像是装模作样的青涩，内里却仍是小心翼翼探索着的无知。

舌头轻柔缓慢地碾过他勃起的性器像前推进着，大张着嘴巴不想用牙齿触碰到奥尔什方粗大而筋络暴起的肉棒，涎水从嘴角流出顺着他的下巴掉下去，亦有一些温凉的液体挂在柱身上泛着水光，对方的性器是白净的，舌尖抵住冠状沟上唇包裹住龟头后隐约也可看到点皮肉下青紫交错的血管，湿漉漉的水光下藏着对方一跳一跳想要冲进他体内的欲望，光想到这里不禁更加兴奋起来，他舌头一缩一勾正巧堵住对方的尿道口，手却轻抓住对方囊袋按捏起来，他的上司被憋得难受，终于给他一声喘息作为回应。似乎是得到肯定般，他继续把舌头压到了阴茎下，双颊为吞下对方过于粗长的性器而狠狠地凹陷下去，他借着口腔中存留的一点空气与鼻腔很有限的动作维持着自己的呼吸，对方的头部碾过他的喉咙时他涨红了脸依旧维持着吞食的姿势，胃部的痉挛引起干呕的动作，收缩着的喉咙将对方的精液绞出时没有任何退缩的意思，奥尔什方的性器在窄小的口腔中抖动着继续喷射，那些精液便一股脑顺着光的食道滑到深处去，奥尔什方皱着眉将阴茎缓慢抽出来，龟头上的尿道口顺着光的唇珠滑下去，男人的嘴巴上便留了那一点白色的浑浊。

他递给了上司一个傻里傻气的微笑，而后张开还留有乳白色液体的嘴巴，用手捏着小袋的一个角，一边用牙齿撕开套子的包装——他一口白牙生的整齐又可爱，咬起人来留下的牙印一定相当好看。

光用上颚和舌头支撑住那环圈，又将右手握住奥尔什方的阴茎，指腹擦着他的茎身或龟头另一手则探下去摸他的囊袋和会阴处，他按得动作轻柔而仔细，奥尔什方被摸着摸着也竟被他按到想要生出要泄的欲望，此时性器已是抬着头凑到了光的鼻尖下，还维持着环圈在口中的男人口水都不知滴下去多少，终于松开了为他手淫的手转而扶住奥尔什方的腰部扬起颈子——他将环圈的中部对准龟头吞了下去，但对方的性器确实是尺寸可观，套子皱缩着紧绷绷裹着对方的性器，隔着薄膜也能感受到对方性器上筋肉的隆起，光用舌尖勾着收缩着的避孕套的边缘一点点往下吃，但吞到喉咙便再没办法向下，奥尔什方自然也不逼迫他，将他的脑袋向后微微扯开，自己用手将套子戴好。

“你一个直男加处男，会的未免有些太多了吧？”奥尔什方在光跪趴着喘粗气时用手掌拍拍他的脸颊，他的男友含着生理性泪水一脸迷蒙地抬头看他：“你不喜欢吗？”

肯定不可能是不喜欢，只是吞精和口交，还有用嘴戴套子这种，对于关系确定很久的情侣也不一定容易接受，对方是不是怀着厌恶的心理一味在讨好他才做出这些事情他也无从知晓。

“你自己不要觉得委屈就行，我怎样都喜欢你的。”他对年轻的后辈宽容而爱护，就算在床上也不想做第一个失格的人，可他年轻的男友显然不这样想，尝到了爱情甜果的家伙在床上和床下的模样完全不同，一副放浪又玩得开的样子叫奥尔什方不禁怀疑刚刚是不是说了什么刺激到他了：“不要说你是因为我的情感经历而产生不安全感所以才用这种手段讨好我……”奥尔什方将润滑剂挤在自己的硬挺的性器上，而光已经仰躺下来抱起膝盖将自己扩张好的泛着水光的红嫩肉缝拉开给他看。

“我是想让你深刻点记住我，不过做这些事并不觉得痛苦，我现在想依靠你，想被你保护起来，想完全成为你的所有物——和你之前送我回家，为了我去警告市场部的经理时一样，我偶尔会想一动不动完全依靠别人……”

奥尔什方用手指撑开光的肉穴，又挤了润滑剂在自己的性器与对方的入口间，龟头磨了几下换了几个角度才堪堪塞进去，他稍稍俯下身子掐着男友的脸颊：“你还有什么想说的一并说了？等一会儿真操起来你可就没这个机会了。”

奥尔什方的头发垂到他的脸和颈侧，晃动着搔得人心痒痒的，后面又是被男人用手揉捏着穴口周围的软肉让他放松，龟头挤压着直肠处的嫩肉一丝也不放松。

啊啊，这也太犯规了吧，奥尔什方。

虽然平常就觉得男人很帅，但这和在床上做这种事情时感受的帅并非一个层次的，明明今天也没想做到这种地步，可是看着对方的脸他就忍不住要办出这种出格的事情。

他伸直了小腿勾住奥尔什方的后腰，脚跟卡在对方的椎骨两侧，想向下动一动将对方的性器再吞下去一点，奥尔什方捏住他的腕压在他的头上，一下下轻拍着他的大腿外侧示意光自己将紧咬着他性器的屁股松开。他可爱的下属就在一张一缩中再次翘起了性器，对方的阴茎弯弯的，精神的时候会呈现出潮红的颜色，鼓鼓囊囊涨起来流出一点清液，奥尔什方暂时将按住对方手腕的手腾出来，用虎口处掐一把对方粉嫩的肉头，透明的液体被他掐出一股来粘在他的虎口上，对方勾着他的小腿瞬间绷直了。光小声地哼了那么几句，后穴缩紧后忽地张开便又把奥尔什方吞下几寸，性器的头部将肉穴的褶皱碾压平整，奥尔什方退出去点又挤了润滑剂向前顶，透明的黏液从熟红的缝隙间漏进去。

“你喝醉那天我是被你抱着睡的，你有没有印象？”

“这个我记得，你好像很抗拒的样子，中途要跑好几次。你是害怕我吗？”

奥尔什方开始缓缓抽插埋在对方体内的性器，虽然只进去了摸越三分之一，但在咕叽作响的水声和冲撞的动作间已经有将对方的后穴再次撑大掘深的意思，光被对方顶得气息不稳，细小的“啊啊”声在没憋住气息的缝隙间溜出来，他用手掌抵着床头以防自己会在奥尔什方的顶撞中碰到脑袋。他感到自己的肠肉是在裹着对方的性器蠕动，缩的时候似乎想要把对方整根都绞紧，开时又想让他再多进来一些，肉壁一层层堆叠着裹着奥尔什方的阴茎猛吸，身体随着撞击的动作摆着，他的阴茎也一晃一晃地垂打在自己的小腹上，沉甸甸的触感让他觉得好色情好变态。操着他的男人咬着牙齿还要进去，哪怕是有点紧有点疼也不肯全退出去，光用脚跟踢一踢对方的后腰：“你停一停，我稍微缓缓。”紧接着他将奥尔什方的手拉到自己的胸前，对方的手掌揉捏着他的胸部，拇指与食指捏住胸前的小肉粒而后向外拉扯，肉粒竟被扯成微长的形状，奥尔什方压低身子去舔那颗肉球，光自己开始捏着另一侧的乳和乳头自慰。

“我不是害怕你，而是被你抱着起了反应，你自己睡得倒沉……嗯……”他缩一缩屁股终于将奥尔什方整个都吞进肚子里，“我想着你自慰才解决的……”

“听起来我还要负责了……是不是？现在补偿回来好不好？”合着还不是自己睡中做了什么，而是对方先把持不住，想着自己做了手活啊。

奥尔什方松开玩弄着对方乳头的手，然后将双手移到光的腰上，光这就知道他要真正开始操自己了，双手勾住奥尔什方的脖子，整个身体基本悬挂在了奥尔什方身上。这个姿势注定不如后入时可以抽插地那么爽快，不过微晃着腰去找对方的敏感点让他高潮也是挺不错的选择，而且对方的内里还是柔软又火热地吮吸着他的性器，每一阵吮咬都是对他性器的巨大刺激，直接这样被弄出来应该也是没有问题的……况且，他今晚最重要的目的还是想要叫光爽快。囊袋小幅却迅速拍击臀肉至红色的景色足够艳丽，而当光突然大叫着抓紧他的肩头时，奥尔什方便不再乱动，只专心致志顶按一个姿势顶弄着。

接近根部的性器粗壮而有力地碾撞着光凸出的那部分肉点，每次撞到对方必定大声地回应让他动地再快再狠一点，连带着一通“好涨我快射了我想射”这种话，奥尔什方简直不知道是不是所有看起来羞得不行的人在床上都是自己男友这种坦诚模样。他插了没一会儿对方又飘飘然地高潮了，精液射得满处都是甚至还随着插入的向上动作溅到胸膛上，他腾出手来抹一点在光的唇上，对方也真就在失神间伸出舌头将那点东西卷进口中。

“再来一次。”光凑到上前去衔住奥尔什方的嘴唇，分开臀瓣向下坐坐，又把奥尔什方全部吞了下去，对方依然硬挺的性器上筋肉突突直跳，光的后穴也一下下感受着这种若有若无的波动。这次操起来便比上次更快更狠点，奥尔什方被他绞得也憋得难受总想着快点射出来自己也解脱，被压着前列腺点的人这次喊得更没底线，听得奥尔什方简直想用嘴去堵对方嘴里飘出来的“好大好硬我前面流水了把我操射”这种话。

奥尔什方边听边皱眉，这他妈哪里像个直男了？好像生来就是要被人干的那种。光再一次在奥尔什方的一次深入后射得汁水淋漓。

光红着眼睛趴在奥尔什方肩膀上喘着气，大概是终于爽了后那些本来属于自己的羞耻心也在同一时间回来了，他抱着奥尔什方凑到上司耳边悄声说了“谢谢”。

“你舒服了？”奥尔什方好笑地捏着对方还吞着他性器的臀肉，一摸沾了一手的淫液。

“你怎么还那么精神……”这话听起来办是抱怨半是疑惑，奥尔什方捏捏光的耳朵又亲亲对方的嘴唇：“你平常那么乐于奉献的人，不会床上爽了就想跑吧？”

“你怎么做会舒服一点……？”

最后还是换了姿势又把对方插射了一次才算作罢。奥尔什方将刚射过的软塌塌的性器抽出来，随后将套子打个结扔到垃圾桶里，对方的后穴里被带出点润滑液来，而小腹上却是射出的精液留下的干涸痕迹。

奥尔什方抱着他去浴室洗澡，放热水的时候光就盯着水面上涨，感受着温热的水流没过自己的脚背，膝盖，腰部以下的所有地方，奥尔什方在光坐在浴缸里发呆的时候把卧室中的床单塞到了隔壁的洗衣间的洗衣机中，在换了一套新的被单枕套后再踏入浴室时，光已经开始闭着眼睛倚在浴缸边上打盹。

进去跟对方一起洗大概也有点挤，奥尔什方思索再三还是将光叫了起来，让他跪趴着扶着浴缸边缘，他自己则用温水将对方肠道里的润滑剂清洗出来。刚经过挞伐的后穴捅进去仍是柔软无阻，甚至还有点合不拢的趋势，奥尔什方很快就借着温水给光洗好了里面。

帮对方清洗好身子洗了头发吹干，再给对方套上自己过大的睡衣而后把光扔到床上卷成个小春卷，做完这些已经是凌晨二点多，所以他没想到自己上床时对方还有知觉地分给他半床被子。

“你没睡着？”奥尔什方低下头去亲亲对方的发旋，“我今天是不是做的有点过？”

“对方闭着眼睛回他，声音嘟嘟哝哝听得不太清楚：“没，我特别爽，就是现在好累，后面好酸，不太舒服。”他没敢说现在觉得自己的后面空空的很别扭。

“你真挺让我惊讶的，平常那么老实可爱的家伙，到床上又凶又浪，是不是我对你了解太少了？”奥尔什方笑着把光的脑袋往自己胸口按了按，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭得他很舒服，深秋的夜晚和喜欢的人贴到一起睡觉也太惬意了。

“……我想和你这样做嘛。”光仰起头来蹭了蹭奥尔什方的下巴，被刮得干干净净的只有一点点硬刺的胡茬让光觉得很满足。

奥尔什方没再说什么，摁了落地灯的开关把人抱紧也闭上了眼睛，再有什么想说的，还是等到醒来再说吧，他自己现在也相当困倦。

【4】

农历新年放假的时候光赖在奥尔什方的公寓里待到二十九的早上才收拾好箱子，奥尔什方开车把他送到火车站。他自己是习惯了一个人过年，但光还是要回北方老家呆那么几天，但恋爱中的人总觉得这样对对方是一种亏欠，在提出了“要把奥尔什方带回去一起过年”而被上司拒绝后，他又开始盘算要早买几日的返程票回来陪他。

“那么多年过来了，也不差你这一年好不好？”他在对方过安检前给光重新系了一遍围巾，“回家多陪陪父母，来年开工后又要等节假日才能放你回去。”

光用手指戳戳奥尔什方的肚子：“那晚上我给你打电话，不要睡太早。”

奥尔什方趁着四下无人注意在光的脸上亲了一口。

“明年见？”

“明年见！”

奥尔什方看着光的背影消失在春运的返潮中，心中涌起一阵莫名的感慨。

父爱的缺失与母亲的早逝并未让他在痛苦与不平衡中一步步走向歧途，这反倒使他比同龄人更加懂事与早熟，但他清楚地明白自己从小到大，甚至于成年之后所经历的种种并不是象征着征服生活的里程碑，反倒是他小心翼翼或躲过或未能躲过的陷阱的标志，于是性格更为谨慎，如履薄冰。

对半年前来到公司的新人产生兴趣本来只是因为“对方的身材是自己喜欢的类型”而又正好是新人，所以他才决定上前搭话，但本意并不是要同光发展超出上司与下属之外的关系——他没有信心确定对方究竟是怎样的人，自然不会冒然向前迈出那一步。

男人的反应与他想象中并不一样，譬如他抗拒的程度会比别人更为强烈而习惯后又会展露出稍稍主动的一面，许是两人进退的步调总是不太一致，最后反倒在你来我往中更拉近些许距离……不必刻意付出也能将关系变得更加密切，这应当配得上“契合”二字。

他给足对方考虑的空间，而对方的回应也如光本人一样未让他失望过——这是奥尔什方鲜少在情感上觉得格外幸运的一件事。在他人生的第二十七个年头到临之前，他拥有了一位能够给予他幸福的男友，这件事实在是太棒了。

他在下午三点的时候收到了对方发来的微信。

那是一张在高铁上拍摄的照片，窗外是冰冻着的大湖和布满积雪的树林与村落。

「你见没见过这么大的雪？来年和我一起回来好不好？」

想要真正回答好这个问题确实是一件难事，但在此刻大约也不必顾虑如此之多，只敲一个字今日今年便算是圆满了。

于是他就给了对方一个字算作回答：「好」

THE END.


End file.
